Dream knight
by Kazunours
Summary: Aiba Masaki est un lycéen qui a perdu ses parents et vit seul dans une caravane. Malmené par la vie, il se réfugie dans son admiration pour un membre du célèbre groupe KAT-TUN, le beau Kame. Mais un jour, le fameux Kame débarque dans le lycée avec ses deux acolytes, en même temps que quatre beaux garçons qui tombent littéralement du ciel. Pairing : KoyAiba
1. Ce gars-là doit avoir quelque chose

\- Réveille-toi Aibaka !

L'ordre moqueur fut donné par un garçon pas très grand, qui l'assortit d'une grande claque sur la tête du dormeur. Celui-ci se redressa brusquement et, l'air égaré, chercha autour de lui qui avait bien pu le frapper sans ménagement. Son regard se posa alors sur le garçon en question et il soupira.

\- Hé Nishikido, c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? Tu peux pas me fiche la paix ? T'as pas d'amis ou quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton las.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire là ? fit alors l'interpellé d'un ton mal aimable.

\- Les oreilles c'est comme le reste, ça se lave, répliqua Aiba Masaki du même ton en se levant dans l'idée d'aller aux toilettes.

Malheureusement, son tourmenteur et plus grand ennemi dans la classe n'aimait pas vraiment quand il lui répondait et ne se privait jamais pour le lui faire savoir de toutes les façons possibles. En l'occurrence, n'ayant pas le temps de chercher comment casser les pieds de son rival depuis l'enfance, il se contenta de tendre négligemment la jambe sur son passage. Encore mal réveillé de sa sieste, Aiba n'eut pas le réflexe de l'enjamber et s'étala misérablement de toute sa taille sur le sol froid de la salle de classe.

Il s'apprêtait à se relever en grimaçant, quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et quatre garçons semblèrent entrer comme au ralenti. Instantanément, l'activité parut s'arrêter dans la pièce alors que chacun les suivait du regard, comme hypnotisé : le premier, plutôt grand, avait des cheveux mi longs d'un brun chaud et des yeux très en amande couleur chocolat ; le second avait des cheveux d'un noir profond, un visage très doux et des yeux presque noirs ; le troisième, plutôt voyant, s'était décoloré les cheveux en blond et portait, en prime des lentilles bleues assombries par la couleur naturelles de ses yeux, mais qui permettaient quand même d'y discerner une certaine malice ; quant au dernier, ses cheveux coupés en boule avaient été teints en un rouge doux qui allait bien à son adorable visage rond. Ce charismatique quatuor se dirigea vers le fond de la classe et, voyant Aiba à terre, le premier entré lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, avant d'aller s'asseoir à leurs places.

Un peu plus tard, Aiba se dirigea vers son endroit favori du lycée, qui était également à la fois son refuge et sa salle d'entraînement à la danse. L'endroit était d'ailleurs aménagé comme tel avec un grand miroir trouvé au fond d'une buanderie, des pots de fleurs et un vieux tableau à craie qui lui servait à noter ce qu'il ne voulait ou ne devait pas oublier. Sans oublier l'indispensable photo de son groupe préféré, qui lui donnait chaque jour la motivation pour avancer dans sa vie : KAT-TUN et surtout son incroyablement beau leader Kamenashi Kazuya, aka Kame. Ne pouvant l'approcher réellement puisque, bien qu'étudiant dans le même lycée, le jeune homme restait inaccessible à cause de son emploi du temps, Masaki avait pris l'habitude de parler à sa photo comme si son double de chair et de sang se trouvait près de lui.

\- Coucou Kame, je suis là, annonça-t-il en souriant avant de s'emparer d'un arrosoir pour verser de l'eau dans les pots de fleurs.

Il fit ensuite mine de se battre contre quelqu'un et il n'était pas difficile de deviner qui car il mourrait d'envie de corriger Nishikido Ryo à chaque fois que ce dernier faisait quelque chose de stupide le concernant.

\- Raaaaaah Ryoooooo tu m'énerveuuuuuuh ! s'écria-t-il en piétinant le sol, sans se soucier d'être entendu ou non.

C'est alors que derrière lui, les quatre garçons de tout à l'heure firent leur apparition, sautant par-dessus le muret qui séparait le toit en deux parties. Ne les ayant pas entendus approcher, Aiba sursauta lorsque le plus grand tapota son épaule de l'index.

\- Wouaaaaaah ! Mais ça va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça ?! Vous êtes qui d'abord ?! demanda-t-il alors que son regard passait de l'un à l'autre.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Par contre t'es toujours aussi nul en combat, heureusement que t'as pas à te battre vraiment, fit remarquer celui qui l'avait touché.

\- He ? Comment ça "toujours aussi nul" ? Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

\- On sait tout, répliqua celui aux cheveux noirs d'un ton amusé.

\- Mais tu nous reconnais vraiment pas ? interrogea le blondinet qui avait l'air de trouver ça très bizarre.

Le regard de Masaki à cet instant étant encore plus éloquent que son mouvement de recul, le grand se rapprocha encore de lui et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas ok ? On peut être amis maintenant.

L'affirmation stupéfia Aiba, qui reprit, avec méfiance et un brin d'agressivité :

\- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Vous êtes qui ? Partez d'ici, c'est mon coin !

Mais son attitude n'eut d'autre conséquence que faire sourire les quatre inconnus et Aiba, qui était courageux mais pas téméraire, prit la fuite en leur répétant de partir et que c'était son coin.

Interloqués à la fois par cette fuite et par son attitude, les garçons s'entreregardèrent et celui aux cheveux noirs poussa un soupir frustré.

\- Et si on lui disait tout simplement la vérité ? demanda-t-il au plus grand.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, répondit celui-ci. Il ne doit jamais savoir ou ce serait terminé.

Pendant ce temps, Aiba qui était en train de descendre les escaliers pour retourner dans le bâtiment, s'immobilisa à mi chemin. Qui étaient ces garçons ? Il ne lui semblait pas les avoir déjà vus avant, pourtant eux semblaient le connaitre. Les avait-il oubliés ? Non il se serait souvenu de visages pareils. C'est alors qu'il aperçut au loin un van qui venait de s'immobiliser dans la cours du lycée. Aussitôt, un attroupement se forma et il comprit ce qui se passait : KAT-TUN arrivait ! Kame arrivait !

Toute autre pensée désertant son esprit, Masaki qui se sentait soudain pousser des ailes, descendit au plus vite les marches restantes et se précipita de toute sa vitesse en direction de la foule qui entourait le véhicule. La portière coulissante s'ouvrit alors, livrant d'abord le passage à Nakamaru Yuichi aka Maru, puis à Ueda Tatsuya et enfin il sortit, lui, l'astre solaire qui faisait battre son cœur et avancer sa vie : Kame. Arrivé dernier, il tenta de sauter pour apercevoir son idole par-dessus la foule, mais le chanteur était de taille moyenne et la masse de lycéens rendait tout approche impossible, alors il tenta de l'interpeller par son nom de scène, mais peine perdue, sa voix ne passait pas par-dessus les cris des fans assemblés. Se redressant, il inspira et se mit alors à jouer des coudes comme jamais, dans le but de se rapprocher au maximum de lui et y parvint finalement au moment où Kame souriait adorablement à la foule. Il se rappelait encore de la toute première fois où il l'avait aperçu dans le lycée, peu avant qu'ils débutent : il s'entrainait sur le toit, à l'endroit exact où lui-même s'entraînait depuis, répétant un même mouvement de chorégraphie, encore et encore et encore, en indiquant sur le tableau à craie le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait fait… Et Aiba l'avait trouvé magnifique en plein effort et concentré comme il l'était. Tout avait commencé à ce moment. Lui et ses amis avaient débuté à peine quelques mois après et depuis, Masaki n'avait pas cessé de suivre leur carrière avec passion.

Rappelé au présent par les cris de la foule, il observait le chanteur avec des yeux de merlan frit éperdus d'amour, quand une voix se fit entendre près de lui :

\- Tu t'amuse bien ?

C'était le grand garçon de tout à l'heure et bien sûr, ses trois amis étaient là aussi. A quel moment l'avaient-ils rejoint ? Ils étaient rapides. Enfin peu importait, il…

Il ne put terminer sa pensée, car il se sentit brusquement poussé en arrière. Juste sur Kame qui n'avait pas bougé et sur qui il tomba de tout son long, appuyant sans le vouloir avec son coude sur la partie sensible de son corps. L'incident sembla amuser les quatre inconnus, mais fit atrocement mal à l'idole, qui se recroquevilla dès que son agresseur involontaire fut poussé sur le côté. Aussitôt, inquiets, les deux autres membres du groupe se précipitèrent vers leur leader, mais l'incident était une aubaine pour les fans rassemblés, qui se mirent à mitrailler la scène de photos avec leurs portables, au grand embarras de Kame qui ne savait plus où se mettre tant la scène était gênante.

Il ne fallut donc pas longtemps pour que les photos de l'incident et celles de Masaki se mettent à circuler sur internet, accompagnées de commentaires et phrases assassines venant des fans, l'accusant d'avoir attenté à la pureté de leur idole. Le soir venu, rentré sur le terrain où il vivait dans une grande caravane face à la Sumida depuis que sa tante, profitant de sa douleur d'avoir perdu sa mère, l'avait, quelques mois auparavant, dépouillé de tout ce qu'elle lui avait laissé, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le grand lit qu'il avait aménagé à l'extérieur pour lui permettre de regarder les étoiles et soupira. Il attirait les ennuis comme un aimant le métal, c'était une catastrophe. Cette constatation à son sujet fut confirmée par les commentaires qu'il recevait en cascade sur son téléphone et qui le traitaient en gros de tous les noms. Raaaaaah à cause de cette histoire, il était maintenant haï du monde entier… Et le responsable, il savait qui c'était : ce gars bizarre qui pensait qu'ils pouvaient devenir amis. Celui-là, s'il lui mettait la main dessus, il allait voir !

S'allongeant sur son lit en palettes, il fixa le ciel étoilé et, comme à son habitude, adressa une phrase à sa mère disparue.

\- Kaa-chan, j'espère que ça va là-haut…

Il ferma ensuite les yeux et s'endormit profondément, vaincu par les événements de la journée.

Au petit matin, presque éveillé, il se retourna et passa son bras par-dessus un grand coussin à sa droite. Il s'apprêtait à replonger dans le sommeil car il était très tôt, quand une information fit son chemin dans son esprit embrumé : il n'avait pas de grand coussin sur son lit-terrasse. Malgré sa fatigue, il se força donc à ouvrir les yeux… et ses yeux rencontrèrent alors un magnifique visage endormi à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Ouvrant grand les yeux comme pour mieux se réveiller, son regard se posa sur la bouche pulpeuse du garçon. Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passait, jusqu'à ce que le garçon en question entrouvre les yeux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu regarde ? lui demanda-t-il.

Comprenant brusquement de qui il s'agissait, Aiba se redressa, se retourna, aperçut les trois autres garçons pareillement endormis près de lui sur le lit et poussa un grand cri de stupeur.


	2. Gars hostiles

Encore ahuri, Masaki bondit littéralement hors du lit et fixa les quatre garçon brutalement tirés du sommeil, qui le regardaient avec l'air de se demander quelle mouche le piquait.

\- Raaaaaah ! Mais vous êtes qui à la fin ?! Des stalkers ?! Des pervers ?! POURQUOI VOUS DORMEZ AVEC MOI ?!

\- Hé, est ce que t'as déjà vu des pervers avec d'aussi beaux visages ? demanda le blondinet en lui faisant un clin d'œil charmeur.

\- C'est pas la première fois qu'on dort ensemble de toute façon, alors pourquoi en faire un tel cirque ? demanda celui au cheveux rouge d'un air endormi laissant penser qu'il ne demanderait pas mieux que poursuivre sa nuit.

\- Tu nous reconnais pas du tout alors ? fit à son tour celui aux cheveux noirs. On s'est déjà embrassés tu sais.

\- Shige, la ferme… intervint alors le plus grand en bâillonnant son ami d'une main, avant de s'adresser à Masaki : Tu pars pas ?

\- He ?

\- T'es en retard pour partir en cours nan ? ajouta-t-il en exhibant le portable d'Aiba qui indiquait six heures quarante-cinq.

\- Oh merde ! s'exclama alors le jeune homme en se précipitant à l'intérieur de la caravane pour prendre ses affaires.

Restés seuls pour quelques instants, le garçon aux cheveux rouges s'adressa à ses amis à la cantonade :

\- On va sérieusement vivre ici avec lui à partir de maintenant ?

\- C'est un peu pouilleux quand même… et il me fait un peu peur, il est bizarre, renchérit le blondinet.

\- Massu, Tesshi, on doit le faire de toute façon, trancha le grand. Alors vous plaindre ne servira à rien.

\- D'accord Keii-chan, répondirent les deux interpelés alors que le dénommé Shige restait silencieux.

Courant hors de la caravane, Aiba en claqua simplement la porte et fila tout droit vers le parc qu'il devait traverser pour rejoindre le lycée. Poutant une fois à l'intérieur, il s'immobilisa malgré son retard car une phrase prononcée par l'un des inconnus lui revint en mémoire. "On s'est déjà embrassés tu sais". Il était sérieux ce gars ? Il ne se rappellait pas avoir embrassé un autre mec depuis bien longtemps et si ça avait été lui, il s'en serait souvenu. Est-ce qu'ils étaient juste tous dingues ? Oui probablement, ça expliquerait tout. En tout cas, il devait s'en tenir éloigné le plus possible pour ne pas se retrouver contaminé par leur folie.

Reprenant sa course à travers le parc, il passa devant des lycéens assis sur un banc, qui le dévisagèrent avec insistance. Trouvant ça très louche, il accéléra juste au moment où l'un s'écria "c'est lui ! C'est celui qui a blessé Kame-sempai !". Il n'en fallut pas plus pour tous les avoir à ses trousses et le pauvre Masaki dut encore accélérer pour tenter de les semer. Quittant le parc, il fonça sur le passage clouté situé à proximité, mais la fragilité de ses chevilles le rattrapa et il s'effondra en plein milieu de la route sans pouvoir se relever. Effrayé, il vit d'abord une grosse voiture faire un écart pour l'éviter, puis aperçut une imposante moto foncer sur lui. Fermant très fort les yeux, il croyait déjà sa dernière heure arrivée, mais alors que le deux roues arrivait sur lui, quelqu'un bondit littéralement devant lui pour le protéger et il rouvrit les yeux alors que la moto s'immobilisait à quelques centimètres de ses sauveurs. Oui ses sauveurs. Quatre pour être précis. Les quatre garçons inconnus venaient de risquer leur vie pour sauver la sienne. Il vit alors le conducteur de l'engin retirer son casque et un visage de racaille au crâne rasé apparut devant leurs yeux, semblant très énervé.

\- Nan mais vous êtes tarés ! J'vais vous tuer bande de…

Il se passa alors quelque chose de très étrange : sous le regard médusé d'Aiba, le garçon aux cheveux rouges s'approcha du conducteur furieux, mit sa main à plat devant sa bouche et souffla sur sa paume dans sa direction. Le visage congestionné de fureur du motocycliste se détendit alors et un sourire béat à tendance stupide fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait son vis-à-vis avec des yeux énamourés. Celui-ci lui fit signe de le suivre et s'en suivi le plus grand n'importe quoi que Masaki ait jamais vu. Les voitures arrivées derrière et bloquées se déportèrent soudain comme si une tempête les avait poussées et en quelques instants, les chauffeurs énervés se mirent à danser au milieu de la chaussée avec les trois garçons, alors que le plus grand tendait la main à l'accidenté pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- He ? Heu oui… Ca va… répondit-t-il distraitement car il n'en croyait pas encore ses yeux.

\- Si ça va partons vite, fit alors son sauveur en tirant sa main.

A son arrivée au lycée, son tourmenteur ne le rata pas et se dirigea vers lui.

\- Alors Aibaka, t'es devenue une star nationale ? Félicitations, se moqua immédiatement Nishikido, épaulé de ses acolytes Yamashita, Akanishi, Uchi et Shibutani. Mais t'as du culot de revenir avec des gars après ce que t'as fais à Kame-sempai hier.

Des gars ? Se retournant, Masaki constata derrière lui la présence de ses quatre sauveurs et regarda de nouveau son interlocuteur mais alors qu'il allait répliquer, le plus grand se plaça de nouveau devant lui en bouclier et, à son tour, lança moqueusement à Ryo :

\- Tout le monde ne peut pas être une star nationale. Mais félicitations, tu es le numéro un de l'infériorité nationale.

\- Oi ! se récria immédiatement Nishikido alors que les amis du chevalier servant d'Aiba félicitaient celui-ci pour son sens de la répartie.

Mais cette liesse ne fut pas du goût de Masaki.

\- Hé, ça vous amuse que tout le monde me rejette ?

\- Quoi ? On essaye juste de t'aider, répliqua celui aux cheveux noirs, un peu agacé.

\- M'aider ? M'aide de quelle façon au juste ? En me poussant comme hier ? (il émit un claquement de langue agaçé) Laissez-moi tranquille, je ne vous ai rien demandé. Compris ?

Sur ces mots il s'éloigna, laissant les quatre garçons seuls.

\- Cette fois il est vraiment en colère non ? demanda Tesshi.

\- On dirait bien, confirma Massu.

\- Comment on va faire s'il nous interdit de rentrer ? demanda à son tour Shige.

\- Je ne sais pas, il faut qu'on trouve une solution, répondit Keii-chan.

\- Mais pourquoi il est tellement en colère ? On a rien fait de mal, dit encore Tesshi.

Pendant ce temps, Aiba qui était allé se calmer aux toilettes, reçut un plein seau d'eau sur la tête alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas et, suffoqué par cette brusque douche glacée, resta sans rien faire alors que, à l'extérieur des sanitaires, ses anges gardiens barraient la route aux fans qui venaient de l'inonder et en riaient.

Les huit garçons se retrouvèrent rapidement dehors, s'affrontant du regard alors que les quatre tortionnaires ne semblaient pas le moins du monde éprouver de remord pour ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

\- Hé les gars, vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de vous en prendre à lui avant que je perde mon calme, ok ? fit Keii-chan en les fixant.

Mais la menace n'eut pas l'air d'impressionner le chef de la bande, qui se contenta de répéter la même phrase presque mot pour mot, à l'intention de ses acolytes, puis provoqua son vis-à-vis.

\- They are so annoying… dit alors Shige à l'intention de ses camarades, en anglais comme ça lui arrivait souvent.

\- Hé toi, t'es sérieux à frimer en utilisant de l'anglais ? rétorqua alors le chef de la bande qui ne semblait prêt à rien leur laisser passer.

Agacé, Shige porta les mains à sa tête et se frictionna vigoureusement les cheveux, tentant ainsi d'évacuer une frustration qui augmentait à mesure que passaient les minutes.

\- Tu fais quoi là ? Tu danse ? Tu t'es cru sur scène ou quoi ? rigola l'un des autres garçons.

\- De toute façon vous pensez être qui ? Des égaux de Kame-sama peut-être ? Vous vous êtes vus avec vos têtes de calmars ?

Stupéfaits de ces provocations, Keii-chan, Shige, Massu et Tesshi s'entreregardèrent sans parvenir à y croire.

\- Têtes de calmars ? releva le blondinet qui était le plus pointilleux à propos de l'aspect physique. Vous nous avez bien regardés ?

\- Pour nous tout le monde a une tête de calmar comparé à Kame-sama de toute façon.

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps face à tant de parti pris, Massu prit la balle au rebond :

\- Et c'est qui ce Kame au juste ? Il se croit si bon que ça ?

\- C'est qui ?!

\- Dites-lui d'arrêter ses œillades pseudo-sexy, c'est ridicule, renchérit Tesshi.

\- Ridicule ?!

\- Et ce gars avec ses gros bras et sa tête de fille là, il pense à quoi exactement ? demanda Shige.

\- Gros bras ?! Tête de fille ?!

\- Et le mec avec son casque sur la tête, il a pas l'air un peu bête nan ? termina Keii-chan.

\- Casque ?! Bête ?!

\- Hé les calmars, vous voulez mourir à critiquer KAT-TUN comme ça ?!

Sans attendre de réponse, les quatre opposants se jetèrent sur leurs interlocuteurs et une bagarre débuta, alors que Keii-chan, Shige, Massu et Tesshi tentaient de protéger leurs visages de coups trop violents. Après quelques instants, des phénomènes étranges se produisirent : le garçon qui tentait de frapper Shige lâcha brusquement son sac de cours comme s'il l'avait brûlé, celui qui tentait d'atteindre Tesshi se retrouva soudain déporté loin de lui et alors que Massu relevait Keii-chan tombé au sol, les deux derniers garçons qui allaient le frapper se tombèrent soudain dans les bras en échangeant des regards langoureux.

\- Les ados sont fous, nota alors Keii-chan, essoufflé. Faire un cirque pareil pour des idoles…

Lorsque la journée de cours se termina et qu'Aiba put rentrer chez lui, il faisait déjà nuit noire, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il allait pouvoir passer un long moment à regarder tranquillement les étoiles. Vivre dans cette caravane n'était pas si mal, il était libre au moins. Mais à son arrivée devant son domicile, quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur de trouver la porte entrouverte. Inquiet, il s'approcha prudemment, ouvrit la porte en grand… et trouva à l'intérieur un bazar indescriptible. Apparemment, sa caravane avait été visitée et pas qu'un peu. C'est alors qu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Effrayé, il se retourna et se mit à crier en faisant des gestes dans tous les sens pour tenter de faire peur à son agresseur… qui se contenta de tendre le bras pour allumer la lumière, laissant apparaitre son visage. C'était Keii-chan.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Des arts martiaux ou quoi ?

Quelque part soulagé qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un inconnu, Masaki baissa les bras et soupira en apercevant les trois autres derrière.

\- Encore vous ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez maintenant ?

\- Sors, se contenta de répondre Keii-chan après avoir levé les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

Les quatre garçons s'écartèrent alors, laissant apparaitre, agenouillés, ceux avec qui ils s'étaient battus plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Ce sont eux qui s'en sont pris à toi tout à l'heure, indiqua Massu.

\- Allez dites quelque chose, leur ordonna Shige.

Il y eut un court silence, puis les quatre agresseurs prirent la parole un par un :

\- Je suis désolé.

\- On a eu tort.

\- Pardon.

\- On ne recommencera plus.

Le regard bienveillant d'Aiba se posa tour à tour sur eux, puis il demanda en désignant sa caravane :

\- C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? Je comprends que vous soyez fans de Kame-sama, parce que moi aussi. Mais vous croyez qu'il serait content que ses fans se conduisent comme ça ? Vous avez eu tort de mettre cette pagaille chez moi. Ne recommencez pas, d'accord ? Allez relevez-vous et rentrez chez vous.

Les quatre garçons se relevèrent donc et s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste.

Resté seul avec ses sauveurs, Masaki les regarda et demanda :

\- Ces gars, comment vous les avez convaincus de venir ? Vous vous êtes battus avec eux ?

Il y eut un silence gêné qui amusa beaucoup Aiba sans qu'il le montre, puis il reprit la parole :

\- En tout cas, merci pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez fait du bon boulot, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous maintenant.

Ses interlocuteurs hochèrent la tête… puis se retournèrent et se dirigèrent vers la caravane. Eberlué, Aiba n'eut que le temps de bondir devant eux pour les empêcher d'entrer.

\- Oi, vous allez où là ?

\- Chez nous.

\- Quoi ? "Chez nous" ? releva Masaki.

\- Oui, chez nous.

\- C'est notre maison.

Sur ces mots, ils firent de nouveaux pas vers la caravane, mais Aiba tint bon et continua à faire barrage, les bras en croix pour leur interdire l'accès, mais ils forcèrent le passage.


	3. Pourquoi êtes-vous venus chez moi ?

\- Ecartes-toi.

\- Sors de là.

Les quatre garçons qui continuaient à forcer le passage pour entrer dans la caravane malgré l'interdiction physique que leur opposait Masaki, se virent pourtant repoussés une nouvelle fois par le propriétaire des lieux.

\- Comment ça pourrait être votre maison ? C'est chez moi ! s'exclama Aiba, agacé.

\- Oui, c'est notre maison, répéta encore Shige en espérant que l'information pénètre enfin le cerveau de leur interlocuteur.

\- Ecartes-toi maintenant, dit encore Keii-chan en faisant mine d'entrer.

Mais Aiba, qui n'était pas prêt à laisser envahir son espace même par des garçons l'ayant sauvé plusieurs fois, empoigna le balais qui se trouvait près de lui et les en menaça.

\- Dépêchez-vous de partir ! Allez-vous en vite ! Partez maintenant !

\- Non. Nous n'avons nulle part où aller, lui dit alors Massu. Et puis est ce que ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi de vivre ici tout seul ?

\- Nous te l'avons dit, nous sommes seulement là pour t'aider, renchérit Shige.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne, je me débrouille très bien tout seul. Allez allez, dépêchez-vous de partir maintenant ! N'approchez pas !

C'est alors que son portable sonna et il décrocha d'une main sans les quitter des yeux ni lâcher son balai : c'était sa tante qui lui annonçait que son cousin allait habiter chez lui quelques temps. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'elle avait déjà raccroché. Il soupira et quelque chose lui traversa alors l'esprit, des phrases que lui avaient dit les garçons devant lui. Surpris, il les fixa, puis demanda :

\- Vous êtes les fils de tante Yuriko ?

\- Non non.

Regardant Shige, il questionna encore :

\- Pourquoi tu as amené tes amis ici ?

\- Un homme doit avoir de la dignité, ok ?

\- Peu importe. Ta mère ne sait pas tout ce que j'avais à lui dire. Ma mère est morte, cette caravane et ce qu'elle contient, c'est tout ce que j'ai. Je suis désolé mais vous devez partir.

\- Je suis désolé aussi, mais nous n'avons nulle part où aller, répondit Keii-chan.

\- Qu'est ce que vous allez me demander de faire maintenant ? (il se remit en bouclier devant la porte toujours ouverte) De toute façon cet endroit est strictement interdit.

\- Oui ? Alors ici ce sera très bien pour nous, répondit-il en désignant le lit de la terrasse-palettes et en s'y dirigeant, avant de s'y allonger avec naturel.

\- Oui c'est bien, renchérit Massu en s'asseyant près de son ami. C'est pas mal du tout ici.

\- C'est vrai, ne t'occupe pas de nous, dit à son tour Tesshi.

\- Après tout, le terrain ne t'appartient pas, fit remarquer Shige avant de se jeter littéralement sur le matelas, sous le regard stupéfait de Masaki qui n'avait jamais vu un tel sans-gêne.

Pourtant, après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait pour lui dans la journée, Aiba ne se sentit pas le droit de les déloger de là aussi et il rendit les armes.

\- Bon, il se fait tard. Vous pouvez dormir ici ce soir. Mais seulement une nuit ! dit-il en ponctuant la fin de sa phrase d'une nouvelle menace avec son balai. Compris ?! C'est clair ?!

\- Ouais ouais, dirent-ils tous en s'effondrant pêle-mêle sur le lit-palette.

Sur cette assurance plus que vague, Masaki rentra dans la caravane et en referma la porte.

Une fois seul à l'intérieur, il se changea et se mit à réparer le désordre causé par ses détracteurs. Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas la fin de cette journée ?

Il avisa alors son vieux camescope et s'en empara avant d'ouvrir le capot permettant de visionner les images tournées. Ce petit film de son enfance qui le présentait en train de chanter avec sa mère était le seul souvenir tangible qu'il avait d'elle. Ce film était le lien qui lui permettait de la sentir encore près de lui malgré sa disparition. Il le regarda encore et encore et encore… jusqu'à s'endormir assis, l'appareil encore en marche dans la main.

Le lendemain matin, il fut tiré du sommeil par une odeur de café fraîchement moulu et un bruit de vaisselle. Ouvrant les yeux, il avisa les quatre garçons devant lui et se redressa brusquement.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il.

\- Hé, c'est pas vraiment l'important là, dit alors Keii-chan.

\- Qu'est ce qui est important alors ?

Mais avant que qui que ce soit ait pu répondre, un gargouillement bruyant provenant de l'estomac de Masaki résonna dans la pièce.

\- Ca. C'est ça qui est important, répondit Keii-chan en riant. Mais pourquoi il n'y a rien à manger ici ?

\- Ah j'ai faaaaaaaim ! s'exclama alors Massu.

\- Moi aussi, renchérit Tesshi. Je suis affamé !

\- J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger les grains de café, dit à son tour Shige.

Se sentant un peu coupable de ne rien avoir à leur donner à manger après toute l'aide qu'ils lui avaient apporté la veille, Aiba s'empara de son portefeuille.

\- Vous venez de loin les gars, alors je suppose que je devrais vous payer un repas… (il ouvrit son portefeuille… vide) mais je n'en ai pas les moyens…

Il se sentait atrocement embarrassé, mais Tesshi le rassura d'un sourire angélique.

\- Ca va, tu nous as maintenant.

Il échangea un regard complice avec ses amis, et tous quatre forcèrent Aiba à sortir pour aller vers un des endroits les plus passants de la ville… où ils improvisèrent une chorégraphie absolument géniale dans le but évident de récolter l'argent nécessaire aux courses alimentaires. Ce que Masaki ne comprit pas avant que Shige ne lui colle une casquette dans les mains en le poussant vers la foule amassée pour les regarder. Alors qu'il faisait le tour des spectateurs en les remerciant pour leurs dons, son regard se posa sur un visage qui lui était familier.

\- Yamapi sempai ! s'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant le danseur.

\- On se connait ?

\- Je suis ton cadet à l'école. Aiba Masaki.

\- Ah… Je vois. Tes amis dansent bien en tout cas, bravo, fit ledit Yamapi en se préparant à partir.

Mais une audace insoupçonnée poussa Masaki à le retenir et à lui tendre la casquette dans laquelle il recueillait les dons.

Un peu forcé par la situation, le danseur mis la main dans sa poche pour chercher de la monnaie, mais n'y trouva qu'un billet de dix-mille yens. L'apercevant dans sa main, Aiba le lui arracha presque dans un grand sourire et le remercia avant de s'éloigner à toute vitesse sous le regard ahuri de l'aîné.

L'argent des courses ainsi gagné, les cinq garçons filèrent vers le supermarché le plus proche de la caravane et se mirent à remplir le caddie de toutes sortes de produits alimentaires, certains nécessaires, d'autres non. Les achats se passaient sérieusement pour la majorité, mais sur les quatre garçons, trois étaient très joueurs et se mirent à faire un peu n'importe quoi dans les allées, s'amusant avec les jouets en vente et ceux à disposition des enfants, profitant que le supermarché était pratiquement désert pour s'y défouler. Keii-chan, lui, restait toujours près de Masaki sans le quitter d'une semelle, discutant et riant avec lui comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus, mais veillant toujours sur lui. Il l'arrêta d'ailleurs au moment où Aiba venait de mettre dans le caddie un paquet de chips à la cacahouète.

\- Hé t'es dingue de prendre ça ? Tu veux mourir ou quoi ? demanda-t-il en le reposant.

\- He ?

\- T'a oublié que t'es allergique aux arachides ?

\- Aaaaaah ! s'exclama alors Masaki en se frappant le front du plat de la main. Tu as raison, ça m'était sorti de la tête, heureusement que tu étais là. Bon, qu'est ce qu'on va acheter pour vous maintenant ? Oh je sais, tu n'as qu'à choisir ce que tu veux manger.

\- Moi ? Heu…

Le regard de Keii-chan erra sur les rayonnages de biscuits salés, puis il s'empara d'un paquet.

\- Celui-là a l'air bon, alors je vais prendre ça.

Mais il le reposa dans un soupir en voyant Aiba se précipiter comme une groupie vers une silhouette en carton représentant Kame. Désespéré, il l'observa quelques instants prendre des selfies avec la photo géante, puis se diriger vers le rayonnage tout proche et se mettre à les ranger pour que la photo de l'idole placardée sur les étiquettes soit bien visible.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Ca s'appelle du fanservice.

\- … Le fanservice, c'est quelque chose que les idoles font pour leurs fans, pas le contraire non ?

La question pleine de logique ne lui apporta qu'un regard noir de Masaki.

\- Aide-moi au lieu de rester planté là, lui ordonna alors Aiba.

\- D'accord, d'accord, céda Keii-chan en se mettant lui aussi à arranger les bouteilles.

Il n'échappa que de justesse au rangement des paquets de friandises KAT-TUN que Masaki avait également repérés et tous cinq finirent par quitter le supermarché pour rentrer à la caravane.

Là, comme le jeune homme s'étirait longuement, Massu prit pitié.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué, laisse-moi préparer le riz.

\- Et moi je vais nettoyer, dit Shige.

\- Et moi je vais chanter, dit à son tour Tesshi. Mais je devrais probablement laver le riz d'abord.

\- Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi vous faites ça ?

\- Tu nous laisse rester ici, donc on doit faire quelque chose pour toi, c'est logique, répondit Keii-chan dans un sourire. Allons-y les gars.

Tous quatre rentrèrent donc dans la caravane avec les courses et Aiba alla s'allonger sur le lit-palette.

\- Cool ! Ca faisait un moment que je m'étais pas reposé, ça va me faire du bien.

A l'intérieur de la caravane, alors que Keii-chan avait déjà commencé à s'occuper du repas, il tourna la tête vers Shige qui, lui, ne semblait pas décidé à s'y mettre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu ne travaille pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Si si mais d'abord il faut que je fasse un truc import… Ah voilà, répondit son ami qui tenait le portable de Masaki sur lequel un texto venait d'arriver. Bon au moins on ne sera pas dérangés, ajouta-t-il après avoir lu le message.

Celui-ci provenait en effet du cousin de Masaki, qui l'informait que contrairement à ce qu'avait dit sa mère, il ne viendrait pas chez son cousin car il avait trouvé l'âme sœur.

Pendant que les deux garçons faisaient la cuisine et qu'Aiba paressait à l'extérieur, Massu et Tesshi, qui s'ennuyaient, avaient entreprit une partie de tennis endiablée tout près d'eux et un mouvement trop vif du blondinet envoya valser au sol le précieux camescope de Masaki. Le bruit de l'objet tombant au sol fit tourner la tête à Keii-chan et Shige et se redresser son propriétaire sur le lit-palette, qu'il quitta pour entrer dans la caravane.

\- Hé qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'était quoi ce bruit ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quel bruit ? C'est rien… Ca a juste besoin d'être un peu fixé, c'est tout, se défendit immédiatement le blondinet très mal à l'aise.

\- Fixé ? De quoi tu parle ? questionna encore Masaki prit d'un mauvais pressentiment. (il se pencha pour tenter de voir ce que le garçon essayait de cacher derrière lui) Qu'est ce que tu cache ? Donne-moi ça, laisse-moi voir.

Il lui arracha alors des mains le camescope dont l'écran était presque entièrement arraché, rendant l'appareil inutilisable de quelque manière que ce soit.

\- C'est pas moi, c'est lui qui a fait ça, se défendit Massu avant même d'être accusé.

\- Donne-moi ça, dit alors Tesshi. Ca ira si c'est refixé, non ?... Désolé…

Bouleversé par la perte de l'engin, Aiba le lui arracha de nouveau des mains et, d'une voix tremblante, demanda :

\- Tu pense que juste t'excuser est suffisant ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant qu'il est cassé ? Je te demande ce que tu vas faire avec ma mère maintenant ! (il fondit en larmes et poursuivit) Merci beaucoup, grâce à vous je ne peux plus voir ma mère ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Je ne veux plus vous voir. Sortez d'ici. Sortez tous de là ! Barrez-vous !

Et comme les garçons, désolés, ne réagissaient pas assez vite à son goût, il reprit.

\- Vous avez pas entendu ?! Sortez ! Maintenant ! Tout de suite ! s'écria-t-il en empoignant chacun des garçons pour le faire sortir de force. Dehors ! Sortez tous d'ici ! Dehors !

Il referma ensuite violemment la porte, enfermant ses amis à l'extérieur.

Dévasté par la tournure des événements, Keii-chan passa les dix minutes suivantes à tambouriner à la porte comme un désespéré en criant le nom d'Aiba, le priant de juste leur parler, mais en vain. Jusqu'à ce que la porte se rouvre brusquement sur un Masaki tenant une bassine pleine d'eau, qu'il leur jeta en leur criant de nouveau de partir, avant de refermer la porte. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis Keii-chan trempé disparut comme par enchantement, imité de ses trois amis.


	4. S'il vous plait prenez soin de Masaki

Resté seul dans la caravane, Masaki se laissa tomber sur la petite banquette, manipulant son défunt camescope avec désespoir.

\- Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant… sérieusement…

Essuyant ses yeux, il regarda autour de lui comme si la réponse pouvait lui être apportée par un élément de son intérieur, puis son regard tomba sur son sac à dos auquel, comme toujours, étaient accrochées quatre petites poupées en peluches représentant quatre garçons. Il s'aperçut alors que les poupées en questions étaient trempées et comme il y tenait beaucoup, il alla les accrocher à l'extérieur, sur la corde qui lui servait à faire sécher son linge, avant d'entrer de nouveau dans la caravane sans se douter de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on devrait faire ? demanda la poupée Tesshi depuis la corde à linge.

\- Nous ?! releva la poupée Massu.

\- C'est toi qui dois faire quelque chose ! renchérit la poupée Shige.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, puis la poupée Tesshi se matérialisa sous sa forme humaine, accroupi juste en dessous de la corde.

\- Vous ne sentez pas que le temps est étrange depuis qu'on est revenus ? demanda-t-il alors que Massu apparaissait de même juste à côté, bientôt suivi de Shige.

\- Pourquoi tu parles du temps tout à coup ? demanda Massu.

\- Quand est ce que Keii-chan pourra de nouveau parler ? questionna Shige en levant les yeux vers leur ami dont la poupée, toujours trempée puisqu'il se trouvait tout devant lors du jeté d'eau d'Aiba, restait silencieuse et n'apparaissait pas.

La journée de cours avait été longue et ennuyeuse pour Aiba qui voyait arriver avec déplaisir le cours de sport qui la clôturait. Ce cours était toujours le moment privilégié par Nishikido et sa clique pour lui pourrir l'existence de façons diverses et variées. Et ce jour là ne fit pas exception à la règle.

\- Venez les gars, on va se faire un bon hamburger, dit-il à ses acolytes à la fin du cours, alors que le professeur les avait prévenus qu'ils devaient ranger le matériel de gymnastique utilisé avant de rentrer chez eux.

\- On est supposés ranger ensemble, ne put alors s'empêcher de leur faire remarquer Masaki.

Mais l'horripilant quatuor se contenta de l'ignorer complètement et quitta les lieux… bientôt suivi par le reste de la classe qui venait de se rendre compte que les membres de KAT-TUN arrivaient. Mourant d'envie de les suivre pour voir Kame mais également seul pour ranger, Aiba resta sans savoir quoi faire, se contentant de noter, de loin, que son idole n'était pas avec ses deux amis.

\- Kame est pas là ? C'est bizarre… murmura-t-il en le cherchant des yeux sans oser quitter le gymnase.

C'est alors que ledit Kame fit à côté de lui une apparition spectaculaire en sautant impeccablement par-dessus le cheval d'arçon qui leur avait servi pendant le cours. Mouvement immédiatement suivi d'un auto-compliment.

\- Joliiiiii… Est-ce qu'il y a un seul truc que je ne sache pas faire ? Je ne pense pas.

Il se retourna alors, aperçut Masaki et aussitôt, des souvenirs de "l'accident" lui revinrent en mémoire, le forçant à protéger son bas-ventre dans un geste instinctif "au cas où".

\- Pour la dernière fois… je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa alors Aiba, très gêné qu'il ne se souvienne de lui que pour ça.

\- C'est bon, c'est pas comme si tu l'avais fais exprès, répondit alors Kame dans un sourire. Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air fatigué.

\- Ah… Un peu c'est vrai. Mais… pourquoi tu n'es pas venu au cours ?

\- Je ne voulais pas gaspiller mon énergie pour le test. Mais chut, ne. C'est un secret entre nous.

Touché de la confiance de son idole, Masaki hocha la tête, puis son regard se posa sur un objet tombé à terre pendant la démonstration d'agilité de Kame et il le ramassa. Il s'agissait d'un livre.

\- Oh tu as fait tomber ça, dit-il en le feuilletant, avant de noter : Dis donc tu étudie dur, c'est impressionnant.

Embarrassé, le chanteur le lui arracha des mains et s'empressa de le détromper.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi.

Mais Aiba n'était pas de ceux qu'il était facile de tromper par un mensonge si peu convaincant.

\- Je peux t'aider si tu veux, proposa-t-il.

Pris par surprise, Kame rendit les armes et tendit de nouveau le livre ouvert à son camarade, qui entreprit de vérifier les exercices de mathématiques résolus par son idole.

\- C'est bien ça, lui dit-il en souriant. Tu ne t'es pas trompé.

\- Je… Je le savais, affirma le chanteur avec une assurance feinte. Je ne pouvais avoir que raison.

Il y eut un silence embarrassé, puis le chanteur se hâta de changer de sujet.

\- Tu range tout seul aujourd'hui ? Où sont les autres ?

\- Partis.

\- Je vois. Je pense que je devrais t'aider alors.

\- C'est gentil, merci.

\- Ce sera vite fait, tu vas voir, dit-il avant de se pencher pour tenter de soulever le lourd accessoire… et d'abandonner au bout de quelques secondes. Si on faisait ça ensemble plutôt ? Après tout, nous sommes amis non ? Tu es en première une ?

\- Oui c'est ça.

\- Tu vois, nous sommes amis, sourit Kame.

Chacun d'un côté, ils venaient de se pencher et de soulever le cheval d'arçon de quelques centimètres, lorsque des cris se firent soudain entendre, se rapprochant dangereusement de leur position. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait de ses fans, Kame lâcha immédiatement ce qu'il tenait et prit la fuite sans plus s'occuper de son "ami" Aiba qui venait pourtant de se faire écraser le pied par leur fardeau lâché brusquement.

Le jeune homme, qui pensait que c'était juste le choc, avait pourtant du se rendre à l'évidence au bout d'une heure de souffrance : ce n'était pas un simple choc. Le diagnostic du médecin à l'hôpital confirma d'ailleurs cette impression : en retombant sur son pied, l'accessoire de gymnastique lui avait provoqué une fracture. Il devrait donc porter un plâtre et marcher avec une béquille pendant un bon mois. Il avait soupiré lourdement, mais son caractère optimiste avait bien vite refait surface et il s'était mis en route pour rentrer chez lui. Son chemin devant passer par un escalier de pierre, il se prépara à descendre marche par marche et posa d'abord sa béquille sur la marche inférieure, mais sa légendaire maladresse le rattrapa et il glissa. Heureusement pour lui, Keii-chan, miraculeusement apparu devant lui avec Massu, Shige et Tesshi, le rattrapa immédiatement. Mais la vitesse du mouvement amena le visage d'Aiba à quelques centimètres du sien et ils passèrent une poignée de secondes à se regarder dans les yeux, avant que Keii-chan ne décide de carrément le porter pour lui épargner le trajet en béquilles.

\- Nous avons pris la caméra pour la faire réparer, l'informa-t-il.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont dit qu'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose ? demanda Masaki depuis son dos.

\- Bien sûr. Ils vont la réparer, donc nous l'avons laissée là-bas.

En réalité, c'était un mensonge, car le vendeur du magasin d'électronique s'était montré inflexible malgré toutes leurs tentatives : avec l'écran détaché et le couvercle fichu, il ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver l'appareil. Il leur avait même conseillé d'en acheter un autre. Mais ça il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'avouer à Aiba qui semblait de nouveau l'accepter près de lui.

Restés un peu en arrière, les trois autres garçons s'immobilisèrent quelques instants et Massu prit Tesshi à partie :

\- Hé c'est de ta faute ce qui s'est passé, alors pourquoi Keii-chan doit souffrir comme ça ?

Ne sachant quoi répondre, le blondinet préféra changer de sujet et tendit à son ami le sac d'Aiba que Keii-chan lui avait confié avec la béquille en prenant Masaki sur son dos.

\- Je porte plein de trucs là, bosse un peu aussi ! Et toi, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Shige, tu fais rien ?

\- Il y a plus rien à porter je te signale.

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la caravane et ils réussirent à convaincre Masaki de juste rester tranquillement allongé sur le lit-palette extérieur, mais embêtés de son état, ils finirent par littéralement pousser dans sa direction, Massu qui prit place près de lui.

\- Comment va ta jambe ? demanda-t-il gentiment tout en posant un peu fortement la main sur le plâtre.

Un petit cri de douleur échappa au blessé et Massu lui fit un sourire contrit.

\- Désolé.

\- Dans ce monde plein de dangers, je deviendrais tes jambes ! déclama alors théâtralement Tesshi qui s'était approché avec les autres.

\- Tu vas bien ? Ca te fait mal ? s'enquit alors Tesshi en posant à son tour la main sur le plâtre.

\- Je vous ai dit de ne pas toucher ça ! Ne touche pas !

\- Les gars, vous devriez être plus sympas au moins, les réprimanda alors Keii-chan.

\- Vous pensez que je ne connais pas vos véritables intentions ? demanda alors Masaki d'un ton amusé. Ca ira seulement jusqu'à ce que je sois guéri, mais je ne vous ai pas encore pardonnés.

\- Compris ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les quatre garçons.

\- Appelle-nous si tu as besoin de quelque chose, dit Shige en souriant alors que ses trois amis s'allongeaient aux côtés d'Aiba.

A partir de cette minute, ils se mirent en quatre pour satisfaire ses moindre désirs : Tesshi lui apporta de l'eau dans un mug, Massu un mouchoir puis un livre, Keii-chan le prit sur son dos pour le ramener à l'intérieur afin qu'il puisse aller aux toilettes puis le ramena à l'extérieur et alors qu'Aiba faisait ses devoirs pour le lendemain, ses colocataires se mirent à faire le ménage de la caravane, avant d'écrire des messages sur son plâtre.

Un peu plus tard, alors que Masaki les appelait pour d'autres tâches, Tesshi, Massu et Shige s'esquivèrent discrètement pour y échapper, laissant Keii-chan seul avec lui.

\- On te confie Masaki ! s'exclamèrent-ils en se sauvant.

\- Tssss… ces lâcheurs… Ils entendront parler de moi plus tard… marmonna Keii-chan en les regardant s'éloigner. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Aiba.

\- Mon téléphone n'a plus de batterie, tu peux me le charger s'il te plait ?

\- Bien sûr, donne-le-moi, répondit-il en souriant, avant d'attraper par mégarde la main de son interlocuteur en voulant récupérer l'appareil.

Le contact inattendu remplit Aiba de confusion et il se donna une contenance en proposant de préparer le repas ensemble.

\- Ok, pas de problème, répondit Keii-chan, mais laisse-moi mettre ton portable à charger d'abord, ne.

S'étant décidé pour du riz à la coréenne, Aiba chargea son ami de ramener à l'extérieur tout le nécessaire à la préparation et, assis l'un en face de l'autre sur la terrasse-palette, ils se mirent au travail. Ils vidèrent dans un saladier le riz cuit que Keii-chan venait de ramener, puis ajoutèrent sauce et épices que le garçon dosa en trop grande quantité au goût de Masaki, qui le réprimanda de façon exagérée. Légèrement exaspéré, Keii-chan prit la cuillère en bois qu'il tenait pour mélanger la préparation et la fourra, pleine, dans la bouche de son interlocuteur pour le faire taire.

\- Mange et tais-toi, lui dit-il.

\- Hé c'est super bon ! s'exclama alors Aiba après avoir avalé un peu de sa bouchée.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Hum ! Essaye, répondit-il en lui fourrant à son tour une cuillère dans la bouche.

Il y eut un blanc, puis Keii-chan fit une drôle de tête, avant de s'éventer avec sa main.

\- C'est épicé, ne ? Tu vois je t'avais dis d'en mettre moins, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté ?

Dans une atmosphère tout aussi joyeuse, ils continuèrent de se nourrir l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que le saladier soit vide et sans penser la moindre seconde qu'ils auraient pu avoir l'air bizarres pour un observateur extérieur.

Pendant ce temps, Tesshi qui lui, n'avait pas mangé, s'approcha d'un camion de street-food qui vendait des brochettes de poisson et en commanda une. Le serveur répondit par automatisme avant de se rendre compte de l'identité de son client… qui lui aussi prit conscience de celle du vendeur.

\- Toi Nishikido ?

\- Oh c'est toi ? Hé, si tu parle de ça à l'école, je te tue ok ?

\- Parler de quoi ?

\- Que tu m'as vu ici, dans ce camion. Et ne reviens plus non plus sinon t'es mort.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis venu pour les brochettes, répondit le blondinet tout en engloutissant une. Pourquoi je pourrais pas revenir en manger ?

\- Je t'ai dis de pas revenir alors ne viens pas. Casse-toi, fit Ryo avant de retourner au camion de sa mère.

\- Aaaaaah j'ai trop mangé ! s'exclama Keii-chan dans un grand sourire, alors qu'Aiba s'allongeait.

Tout en s'étirant, le blessé observa son plâtre sur lequel les trois garçons avaient écrit, puis dit :

\- Tu n'as encore rien écrit dessus ne ?

\- Quoi ? Tu veux que j'écrive là ?

\- Hum.

\- Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? Ca fait gamin…

Un peu déçu et vexé, Masaki décréta alors qu'il allait dans sa chambre.

\- Maintenant ? s'étonna Keii-chan.

\- Oui.

\- Compris.

Il l'aida donc à se remettre debout, mais la manœuvre, périlleuse avec le peu de stabilité dont disposait Aiba avec sa jambe blessée, leur fit perdre l'équilibre et tous deux s'écroulèrent sur le lit-palette, leurs lèvres se rencontrant brièvement dans le mouvement.


	5. Bibbidi bobbidi boo

Il y eut un silence gêné de quelques secondes, puis Masaki, gêné, prit la parole :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pousse-toi.

\- C'est toi qui est au dessus vu que tu es tombé sur moi.

Pourtant Aiba ne fit pas le moindre geste pour se relever. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la voix de Tesshi, qui venait de revenir avec Massu et Shige, se fasse entendre tout près d'eux.

\- Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ? demanda-t-il.

Aussitôt, malgré son plâtre, Masaki s'éjecta presque de sur Keii-chan et tous deux prirent firent aussitôt semblant de rien d'un air absolument pas naturel.

\- Ah vous êtes revenus les gars.

\- On regarde le ciel.

\- Il y a beaucoup d'étoiles ce soir.

\- C'est les étoiles qui vous ont fait rougir comme ça ? demanda alors Tesshi qui n'aimait rien tant qu'embêter son ami.

\- L'atmosphère est un peu étrange, nota à son tour Shige.

\- Quoi étrange ? Qu'est ce qui est étrange ? interrogea Keii-chan.

\- C'est VRAIMENT étrange, rigola Massu

\- On vous a dit que ça l'était pas ! protesta alors vivement Masaki dont la rougeur s'était encore accrue à cause des taquineries de ses amis.

\- Heyyyy, je sais déjà, pourquoi tu continue à te cacher… chantonna alors Massu.

\- Il y a rien à cacher ! protestèrent alors Aiba et Keii-chan en cœur.

Un moment plus tard, seul dans la salle de bain en train de se brosser les dents, Masaki ne put s'empêcher de repenser au bref baiser accidentel qu'il avait échangé avec Keii-chan et il se toucha les lèvres comme si la sensation du contact persistait. Il n'avait pas trouvé ça désagréable, bien au contraire, mais c'était plutôt gênant comme situation. Heureusement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son premier baiser, sinon il aurait probablement été dégoûté qu'il se produise de cette façon.

De son côté, Keii-chan allongé sur le lit-palette aux côtés de ses amis endormis, souriait tout seul en repensant à ce baiser et, heureux, ferma à son tour les yeux pour plonger dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, en arrivant au lycée, Aiba qui clopinait toujours avec son plâtre et sa béquille, aperçut un petit attroupement devant un mur et décida de s'approcher. Il ne pouvait pas voir cependant les exclamations de ses camarades le renseignèrent assez bien sur la raison de ce regroupement : le traditionnel concours de danse du lycée, dont les membres de KAT-TUN avaient été les précédents gagnants. Il mourrait d'envie de participer, mais il se rappela soudain de sa blessure et soupira lourdement : ça allait être compliqué même s'il était déplâtré à temps pour pouvoir répéter. Au détour d'un couloir, il tomba sur un camarade qu'il appréciait beaucoup et lui dédia un grand sourire.

\- Sho-chan ! Quand est ce que tu es revenu d'Okinawa ?

\- Hier.

\- Super cool !

Il allait ajouter quelque chose, lorsque Nishikido fit son apparition au côté dudit Sho.

\- Hé, Aibaka, t'es vraiment crétin nan ? T'as vu ton état ? Et tu veux encore que Sakurai se joigne à toi pour la compétition ?

La remarque ramener à la mémoire de Masaki ce qui s'était produit plusieurs semaines auparavant. Ce jour-là, comme souvent, il était en train de s'extasier sur une vidéo de Kame qu'il regardait sur son téléphone et interpella son camarade Sho avec qui il passait souvent du temps pour lui proposer de participer ensemble au concours de danse, car il voulait à tout prix danser sur scène avec son idole, ce qui était le prix du vainqueur. A ce moment, Sakurai s'était un peu fait tirer l'oreille, car il devait aller à Okinawa pour un échange, mais il avait tout de même fini par accepter et Masaki l'avait vu partir en espérant que son retour se ferait avant le début de la compétition.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Comme tu es invalide, il a décidé de se joindre à moi pour le concours, c'est bête, ne, reprit Nishikido avec une fausse compassion.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je… Aiba, c'est pas ça mais je… Tu as blessé Kame pas vrai ? Et… Kame est le juge, alors j'ai peur qu'on ne puisse pas gagner même si on est les meilleurs, tu comprends ? balbutia Sakurai qui semblait tout sauf à l'aise.

\- En réalité, il n'avait pas envie de faire équipe avec toi, dit encore Ryo, parce que tu es nul en danse.

\- Comprends-moi, Aiba, moi aussi je veux la première place, tenta encore de se justifier Sho.

\- Sho-chan… murmura Masaki, déçu.

\- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Abandonner je suppose puisque personne ne veut le faire avec toi, poursuivit Nishikido qui ne semblait jamais se lasser d'appuyer psychologiquement sur les blessure de son rival. Ca se comprends remarque, qui voudrait faire équipe avec un crétin maladroit comme toi ?

Alors que Masaki cherchait quoi répondre, ses quatre amis arrivèrent derrière lui et se placèrent à ses côtés.

\- Pas d'inquiétude, fit Shige.

\- Masaki fera la compétition avec nous, compléta Massu.

N'ayant vraiment pas digéré l'humiliation causée par sa précédente altercation avec le quatuor, Ryo prit le parti de la condescendance.

\- Ce sera ça alors ? Le danseur estropié et le banc de poulpes ? Est-ce que ça ira ?

\- Poulpes ? releva Tesshi, outré.

\- Hé, Aibaka, voyons qui de nous deux montera sur scène avec Kame.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna avec Sakurai en bousculant volontairement Tesshi au passage. Le silence retomba sur le petit groupe, puis Masaki prit la parole :

\- Hé, vous êtes qui pour décider si je participerais ou pas ? Vous vous fichez de moi tous les quatre ? Vous n'avez pas vu dans quel état je suis là ?

Agacé de leur audace, il s'éloigna en clopinant, laissant ses amis derrière.

Tant bien que mal, Aia sortit du lycée pour se diriger vers le plus proche endroit où il pourrait s'asseoir, c'est-à-dire le parc de jeux pour enfants et prit place sur l'un d'eux, regardant son plâtre d'un air triste. Entre ça et le désistement de Sho, c'étaient tous ses espoirs de se tenir sur scène avec Kame qui s'envolaient. Sans compter sa maladie dont personne ne savait rien : à cause d'elle, ses muscles allaient finir par durcir et devenir inutilisables. Dans un moment plus ou moins proche, il ne pourrait plus du tout marcher et finirait dans un fauteuil roulant. Il avait espéré pouvoir réaliser son rêve avant que cette fatalité n'arrive, mais c'était fichu. Il n'avait plus rien à quoi s'accrocher à part les petites poupées offertes par sa mère dans son enfance, qui l'accompagnaient toujours partout, y compris à l'hôpital.

Son regard se posa sur la partie de son plâtre sur laquelle l'un des garçons avait écrit "Bibbidi bobbidi boo", la formule magique utilisée par la bonne fée de Cendrillon et il se perdit dans ses souvenirs d'enfance, lorsque sa mère et lui chantaient cette chanson alors qu'il avait déjà la jambe dans le plâtre. Cette même jambe.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, ce fut pour constater que Keii-chan l'avait rejoint.

\- Hé, c'est toi qui a écris ça ? lui demanda Aiba en désignant la formule magique.

Keii-chan hocha la tête.

\- Comment tu connais ça ?

\- Masaki, tu peux le faire. Tu peux faire tout ça. Je t'aiderais autant que je pourrais, déclara-t-il au lieu de répondre. Tout se passera aussi bien que tu l'espère si tu y crois très fort. Tout ira bien.

\- Tu crois… que je peux y arriver ?

Keii-chan ne répondit pas mais lui dédia un sourire rassurant qui plongea une nouvelle fois Aiba dans la confusion.

\- Qui es-tu vraiment ? Je ne le sais toujours pas.

Il s'était mis à tomber des cordes et ses quatre amis avaient disparu sans aucune raison, mais pour le moment, Aiba s'en moquait, il tentait de protéger comme il pouvait sa terrasse et son lit-palette. Sans savoir que les poupées qui ne le quittaient jamais n'étaient pas comme les autres. Keii-chan, Tesshi, Massu et Shige avaient été investis d'une mission par la défunte mère de Masaki. Ils étaient venus en ce monde dans l'unique but de le protéger, de l'empêcher de souffrir de toutes les manières possibles, de l'empêcher de pleurer. Parce qu'ils étaient ses chevaliers. C'était leur rôle, l'unique raison de leur existence. Sous forme de poupées ou sous forme humaine, ils veillaient sur lui et le feraient toujours.


	6. Ensemble avec la star

Enfin. Le jour de la guérison était enfin venu pour Masaki. Libéré de son plâtre et de sa béquille, celui-ci se préparait à partir pour le lycée, lorsque la voix de Keii-chan se fit entendre depuis l'extérieur, lui demandant s'il était prêt.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cour de l'établissement, juste au moment où une équipe de télévision, manifestement coréenne, venait de filmer les trois membres de KAT-TUN en train de se présenter dans cette langue.

\- Pourquoi ils parlent en coréen ? demanda Aiba au camarade le plus proche de lui.

\- C'est pour un documentaire sur le groupe. Apparemment c'est pour un projet de collaboration Japon-Corée.

\- Aaaaaah je voiiiiiis,

\- Ils ont super bonne réputation en Corée, ils sont super célèbres.

Mais ce jour-là, Masaki n'avait pas le temps de jouer les fanboys car ils avaient choisi cette journée pour commencer les répétitions de la compétition de danse. Comme Aiba était fan de la chanson, ils avaient décidé de danser sur "Lock on" de KAT-TUN justement, même si ce choix ne ravissait pas spécialement les quatre garçons qui ressentaient une forte antipathie pour les trois idoles sans réussir à se l'expliquer. Pourtant, ils se rendirent tous sur le toit du bâtiment, à l'endroit de la salle de répétition de Masaki et, avec l'aide de Tesshi qui chantait sur la musique, commencèrent le long et difficile apprentissage de la chorégraphie avec le pauvre Masaki dont le sens du rythme et la coordination n'étaient pas vraiment au top. A tel point qu'au bout d'une minute à peine, Keii-chan coupa la musique, au grand étonnement d'Aiba.

\- Masaki… tu fais quoi exactement là ?

\- Bah je danse, répondit le concerné sur un ton d'évidence.

\- Tu… On t'a déjà dit que la danse n'était pas ton fort ? demanda à son tour Shige.

\- On m'a enlevé mon plâtre il y a pas longtemps ne, se justifia alors le malheureux critiqué.

\- Bah apparemment tes bras aussi étaient dans le plâtre, renchérit Massu sans prendre le moindre gant.

\- Hé, il faut bien que j'apprenne, rétorqua Aiba, un peu vexé. Vous allez pas me dire que vous faites tout parfaitement depuis votre naissance ?

\- Si, répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

\- Bon, de toute façon, le problème n'est pas là, reprit Keii-chan qui s'était institué répétiteur du groupe. Le problème c'est que tu n'as aucun muscle viable dans les jambes et que ça te crée un handicap pour danser. Donc, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu auras des exercices spéciaux à pratiquer pour résoudre ça.

Tout en parlant, il déplaça une chaise qu'il posa un peu plus loin et sortit de sous un pupitre une paire de lourd anneaux de métal reliés par des bandes de tissu et intima à Masaki l'ordre de s'asseoir. Sur le coup de la surprise, le concerné obéit sans discuter, comme lorsque son interlocuteur lui demanda de lever la jambe.

\- Hé c'est pour quoi faire ces trucs ? demanda encore Aiba en le voyant les lui suspendre à la cheville.

\- Si tu veux danser, tout ton corps doit être fort, expliqua Keii-chan accroupi devant lui. Donc tu vas devoir soulever ça cent fois par jour. Tu t'en sens capable ?

Comme le concerné ne répondait pas et ne réagissait pas non plus, il s'empara de la cheville harnachée et la monta, puis descendit deux fois en comptant, avant de lui dire de commencer l'exercice lui-même.

Mais l'idée de l'exercice en question n'enchantait pas du tout Aiba qui pensait que la danse devait avant tout être un amusement et il se mit à soulever sa jambe le moins haut possible sans le moindre enthousiasme.

\- Hé, Aiba Masaki, tu ne peux pas faire ça bien ? Plus haut la jambe, reprit Keii-chan plus durement que d'habitude.

\- Mon plâtre vient d'être enlevé, ça fait mal, répondit la victime en tentant tout de même d'exécuter la consigne.

\- C'est aussi pour ça que tu dois le faire. Tes muscles ont fondu pendant que tu avais ce plâtre, tu dois les fortifier.

En grimaçant de douleur, Aiba jeta aux trois autres garçons un regard signifiant clairement "aidez-moi", mais aucun ne se sentait le courage de s'opposer à la volonté implacable de leur ami. Ils détournèrent donc courageusement la tête pendant que, laissant Masaki à son exercice, Keii-chan s'écartait de lui pour observer la cours. Mais après quelques minutes, il fut décidé que la "torture" serait abrégée pour la journée et ils redescendirent au moment où le journaliste coréen en charge du documentaire demandait à Kame s'il n'était proche d'aucun de ses camarades. Ne sachant quoi répondre puisqu'il ne se mêlait plus aux autres depuis qu'il était célèbre, l'idole qui venait d'apercevoir Masaki prit cette soudaine apparition pour une bouée destinée à le sauver et se précipita sur son camarade, qu'il prit familièrement par les épaules.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Lui, c'est mon ami ! s'exclama-t-il avec tellement d'enthousiasme qu'il aurait du paraitre louche au coréen.

\- He ? fit le concerné, éberlué.

\- Masaki est… un peu maladroit mais nous sommes amis. Vraiment.

\- Kame… murmura Aiba, à la fois content et gêné que son idole fasse de nouveau attention à lui.

\- Vous venez d'où ? reprit l'idole, toujours en mode "regardez comme je m'intéresse à la vie de mon ami".

\- On s'entrainait à la danse.

\- Vous allez participer à la compétition ?

Le mot attira l'attention du journaliste coréen, qui demanda des explications.

\- Il va y avoir une compétition de danse, c'est une tradition de l'école expliqua Kame avant de reporter son attention sur Masaki. Vous allez faire quelle chanson ?

\- "Lock on".

\- "Lock on" ? C'est cool, sourit le chanteur avant de chanter quelques mots du refrain. Est-ce que je devrais vous apprendre la choré ?

\- Tu es sérieux ? fit immédiatement Aiba dont les yeux se mirent à pétiller.

Sans répondre, il se mit à lui donner des conseils imagés de mouvements, qu'Aiba se mit à suivre comme il pouvait.

\- Il a vraiment envie de la réussir cette choré, fit alors observer Shige à Massu à mi voix, sans quitter Aiba du regard.

\- Oui il a de la volonté quand il veut.

Pendant ce temps, Kame qui cherchait surtout à donner de quoi filmer au coréen, continuait à essayer d'apprendre le refrain de la chanson à son camarade, sans grand succès. Il s'apprêtait à recommencer, quand Keii-chan intervint.

\- Hé, c'est pas comme ça qu'on fait, déclara-t-il en fixant l'idole d'un regard peu amène, avant de rectifier les pas tout en comptant les temps. Tu dois montrer les points importants avec les bons temps.

\- Hé toi, c'est ma chorégraphie, répliqua Kame, outré de son audace.

\- Et alors ? Je ne peux pas l'aborder d'une façon différente ? Si le résultat est le même, c'est ce qui compte non ?

Les deux garçons s'affrontèrent du regard pendant de longues secondes, franchement hostiles l'un à l'autre.

\- Tu te prends pour qui exactement ? demanda encore le chanteur alors que Nakamaru et Ueda le rejoignaient.

\- Pour quelqu'un de meilleur que toi, répondit Keii-chan, rejoint par Tesshi, Massu et Shige.

\- Alors montre-moi, le provoqua le chanteur.

\- Les gars, ne vous battez pas, décida finalement d'intervenir Masaki. Vous devez être tous amis. Ne vous disputez pas.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'écoutèrent et ils allèrent même jusqu'à le pousser sur le côté, alors qu'une enceinte portable était déposée près d'eux.

L'un après l'autre, ils firent une démonstration de leur talent en danse, que le journaliste coréen s'empressa de filmer sans rien en perdre, y compris quand les autres membres de KAT-TUN et les amis de Keii-chan se mêlèrent à la démonstration.

La battle se termina lorsque la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours se fit entendre et tout le monde se dispersa pour rejoindre le bâtiment, les membres de KAT-TUN toujours suivis par les caméras. Trouvant sympathique l'idée de filmer les idoles dans une salle de classe, le journaliste insista pour que le groupe entre dans une classe et fit le forcing pour que son sujet coopère. Malheureusement, il choisit précisément la classe de Masaki, ce qui ravit ce dernier mais fut loin de faire plaisir à ses amis. C'est ce moment que les jambes d'Aiba choisirent pour se dérober sous lui et il s'écroula au sol entre Kame et Keii-chan, qui eurent tous deux le réflexe de tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Mais il ne vit que celle de son idole et c'est donc la sienne qu'il attrapa pour se remettre debout alors que Keii-chan, dépité, laissait retomber la sienne le long de son corps. Impuissant, il les vit s'éloigner en courant, main dans la main, pour échapper aux caméras coréennes un peu trop insistantes, le chanteur tiré par son fan.

Les deux adolescents trouvèrent refuge dans une pièce un peu plus loin et Kame remercia chaudement son sauveur.

\- T'as été génial, merci ! s'exclama-t-il à mi voix, avant de se rendre compte qu'il tenait toujours sa main et de la lâcher. Désolé.

\- C'est rien.

\- Ta cheville, ça va ? Tu es pas blessé ?

\- C'est rien, t'en fais pas.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Hum…

\- Elle est un peu enflée pourtant. Tu n'as pas mal ?

\- Je suis habitué, je me fais mal tout le temps. C'est rien, je t'assure, répondit Masaki dont les joues prirent la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre sous les attentions chevaleresques de son idole.

Tout à sa joie d'être près de lui, il avait totalement oublié que le pauvre Keii-chan avait assisté à sa chute et ne se doutait pas une seconde que celui-ci s'inquiétait à son sujet. A ses yeux, Kame seul comptait pour le moment et le garder à l'abri de la persistance du journaliste coréen lui paraissait le plus important. Quand cet homme allai-il le laisser tranquille à la fin ? N'avait-il pas déjà obtenu toutes les images nécessaires à son reportage ?

Pour passer le temps en attendant un hypothétique abandon du coréen, tous deux décidèrent de jouer à un jeu de mime et il fut décidé que Kame serait le premier à deviner, mais il se révéla aussi mauvais dans l'exercice qu'Aiba dans celui du mime et il récolta une pichenette sur le front qui le fit grimacer.

\- J'y ai été trop fort ? Tu as mal ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Masaki qui n'arrivait pas à oublier l'incident qui avait tout déclenché.

\- Non non. Je suis un homme, je peux encaisser une simple pichenette, ne t'en fais pas, fanfaronna le chanteur. Mais du coup, c'était quoi la réponse ?

\- Toi.

\- He ?

\- Je t'imitais toi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Pour se faire comprendre, Aiba sortit de sa poche son portale à l'arrière duquel était collée une photo de Kame qui grimaçait en buvant un soda.

\- Tu vois, comme ça, imagea Masaki en tentant de nouveau de reproduire la grimace.

\- Hé c'était pas ça du tout. Je grimaçais pas, je faisait un bisou dans le vide, c'est tout à fait différent.

L'explication, tout sauf convaincante, les fit rire tous les deux et Kame, qui n'entendait plus dans le couloir la voix du coréen en train de l'appeler, ouvrit lentement la porte pour regarder à l'extérieur. La voie étant libre, tous deux se faufilèrent dans le couloir sur la pointe des pieds comme s'ils risquaient de se faire repérer en marchant normalement, mais c'était sans compter sur Keii-chan, toujours inquiet pour Aiba, qui n'avait pas cessé de le chercher dans les moindres recoins depuis leur fuite.

\- Masaki, tu étais là ! s'exclama-t-il, mi en colère, mi soulagé.

\- Keii-chan…

\- Hé toi, idole-kun, qu'est ce que tu faisais avec un blessé ?

\- On s'est amusés, répondit Kame en prenant de nouveau Aiba par les épaules. Ca te pose un problème ?

\- Quoi ?

Mais à cet instant, la voix du journaliste se fit de nouveau entendre et le chanteur jura. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas être tranquille apparemment. Au moment où il allait de nouveau repartir avec Masaki, Keii-chan exaspéré claqua des doigts et l'idole se figea brusquement, comme pétrifié. Il en profita alors pour attraper Masaki par le poignet et l'entrainer à sa suite loin du chanteur immobilisé par son pouvoir. Le sort ne durant que quelques secondes, Kame reprit rapidement vie et, stupéfait de ce qui venait de se passer, se retourna pour regarder l'endroit où son rival et Aiba se tenaient encore quelques instants auparavant.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Ce type… n'est pas humain ?


	7. Secret et persistance

En sortant du bâtiment, Kame raconta à Nakamaru et Ueda ce qui venait de se passer et leur fit part de ses doutes quant à la véritable nature de Keii-chan et de ses compagnons.

\- Donc selon toi, ils seraient quatre ? Ces quatre là ? lui demanda Ueda.

\- Je pourrais vérifier ça demain, proposa Nakamaru.

\- Ce sera amusant. Laisse-moi vérifier pour les pouvoirs ok ? dit encore Ueda à Nakamaru. Toi, tu pourrais essayer de les faire mouiller pour voir s'ils disparaissent.

\- Je me charge de chercher les poupées, décréta Kame. Je pense déjà savoir où elles sont.

Le lendemain matin, pressé de partir et de retrouver Kame, Masaki qui n'était pas spécialement en avance, sautillait sur place pour mettre ses chaussettes et enfila ses chaussures en quatrième vitesse, avant de prendre son sac à dos et de finalement le laisser tomber en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas son portable. Il récupéra l'appareil, puis reprit son sac et sortit en catastrophe sans se rendre compte que les quatre poupées qui y étaient toujours accrochées venaient de tomber sur le sol de la caravane.

Une heure. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'Aiba refaisait la même série de mouvement de la chorégraphie, encore et encore, mais ce jour-là, rien ne semblait aller aux yeux de Keii-chan dont l'unique commentaire était "encore lassé.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça plus sérieusement ? demanda-t-il finalement d'un ton exaspéré au pauvre Masaki essoufflé. Encore.

De plus en plus fatigué, le concerné s'exécuta, mais une fois encore, ce ne fut pas suffisant pour son ami.

\- Pourquoi tes jambes sont aussi faibles ? le rabroua-t-il. Tu as pratiqué le levé de poids comme je te l'ai dis ?

La nouvelle réprimande fit se retourner Massu, Shige et Tesshi qui s'entrainaient de leur côté et ils observèrent la scène en silence.

\- Pourquoi tu me fais toujours faire ça ? se rebella Aiba. Tu ne crois pas que pratiquer la danse est déjà assez difficile comme ça pour moi ? Pourquoi tu me complique la tâche ?

\- Si tu ne peux pas faire les bases, ne pense même pas à danser pour la compétition, tu n'y arriveras pas, lâcha durement Keii-chan. Travaille plus sérieusement la musculation ou abandonne.

\- Hé, Keii, tu y vas fort là… tenta Shige, inquiet de la tournure prise par la conversation.

Agacé de l'attitude de son ami, Aiba le foudroya du regard, puis décréta que c'était l'heure de la pause et Massu le fit asseoir sur une chaise, assez loin de leur ami de mauvaise humeur.

\- C'est ça, prend une pause au lieu d'écouter mes conseils. Pas étonnant que ta santé ne se soit même pas améliorée un peu, dit encore Keii-chan. Moi j'y vais. A plus.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna sans attendre personne et sans un regard en arrière.

Exaspéré, Masaki partit à son tour et les trois garçons restés seuls, redescendirent dans la cours en se demandant comment ils allaient s'y prendre pour que les deux parties se réconcilient. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui prenait à leur ami d'ordinaire tellement calme et gentil surtout avec Aiba et soupçonnaient que quelque chose s'était produit à leur insu. Mais quoi, c'était ce qu'ils ignoraient.

\- Hé, vous allez où ? les interpella alors Ueda. Vous les gars, vous dansez assez bien.

\- Vous aussi, répondit Massu, surpris du compliment soudain.

\- Donc vous admettez que vous avez perdu la battle ? demanda Nakamaru.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir, rétorqua Shige. Vous voulez recommencer ?

\- Bonne idée, faisons ça. Recommençons la partie, dit Ueda. Mais allons manger d'abord, vous devez avoir faim. On paye pour vous.

Les trois garçons s'entreregardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules : après tout pourquoi pas. Avec la brouille de Keii-chan et Masaki, ils n'avaient rien de spécial à faire pour le moment et en effet, ils avaient faim.

Le petit groupe s'éloigna donc et se dirigea vers le centre-ville, se séparant en deux unités en prenant pour argument qu'il serait difficile de trouver un restaurant ayant cinq places libres à cette heure-là. Ueda partit donc d'un côté avec Massu et Tesshi, Nakamaru de l'autre avec Shige. Chemin faisant, le groupe de Ueda croisa des hommes qui ne semblaient pas commodes et, n'oubliant pas sa mission de vérification de pouvoirs, le chanteur se mit à chercher la bagarre en empêchant volontairement l'un des hommes d'avancer sur le pont sur lequel ils se trouvaient. La manœuvre énerva évidemment l'adulte.

\- Ecarte-toi, gamin.

\- Hé les gars, allons-nous en. Ces gars ont pas l'air nets… fit Ueda en rentrant dans son jeu.

\- Tu parle de nous là ?

\- Qui d'autre est ici à part vous ? continua à provoquer Ueda. Il y a quoi dans ta tête, mec ? Du vide ?

\- Ces morveux… fit l'homme au nez duquel la moutarde commençait à monter devant tant d'insolence gratuite.

La scène inquiéta Massu et Tesshi, qui se regardèrent en murmurant, l'air de se demander s'ils devaient intervenir ou pas, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car, agacés des provocations de l'idole, deux des hommes les empoignèrent dans l'intention manifeste de les corriger eux aussi. Ne pouvant se laisser frapper s'ils voulaient être à même de protéger Aiba, les deux garçons se résolurent à utiliser leurs pouvoirs : aussitôt, deux des hommes retirèrent leurs vestes comme si elles les brûlaient, tandis que les deux autres se tombaient dans les bras en échangeant des regards langoureux.

Après ce cirque, ils auraient du se méfier comme la peste du chanteur, pourtant leur estomac qui criait famine fit taire leurs doutes et ils continuèrent à le suivre sans se douter une minute que le plan de l'idole n'avait pas encore trouvé son achèvement. Il se hâta d'ailleurs d'envoyer un message à son acolyte pour l'informer de la réussite de sa mission.

Ledit acolyte, qui venait de s'attabler en compagnie de Shige, ne put s'empêcher de sourire en recevant le message en question. Il devait donc, de son côté, s'arranger pour mouiller son vis-à-vis afin de voir s'il disparaissait vraiment. Prenant une gorgée dans le verre d'eau qui venait de leur être servi, il se prépara à la recracher sur Shige, mais celui-ci se baissa au même moment pour renouer son lacet défait et la dégoûtant pluie buccale aspergea les longs cheveux de la jeune femme assise juste derrière. Celle-ci se retourna immédiatement en sentant l'humidité et Nakamaru resta stupidement à fixer la beauté, le menton encore dégoulinant d'eau, avant qu'un sourire particulièrement idiot ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres.

\- Hé toi, ça ne va pas ?! s'énerva la jeune femme, brisant ainsi le rêve éveillé que la vision de son visage avait déclenché au chanteur. Tu as craché l'eau ?! Tu es sérieux ?! Tu veux mourir ?!

\- Je suis désolé… s'excusa l'idole qui n'en menait pas large.

L'ayant ainsi menacé, elle se tourna de nouveau et reporta son attention sur son téléphone, tandis que Shige fixait son vis-à-vis d'un air amusé.

Pendant ce temps, Aiba qui était revenu sur le lieu de l'entrainement, avait décidé de s'entrainer seul en utilisant la technique des feuilles de décomposition de mouvements. Il accrochait donc les crayonnages sur le tableau noir avec du scotch, lorsqu'une présence juste derrière lui le fit sursauter et il se retourna, découvrant Keii-chan.

\- Ah c'est toi… Désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'y ai repensé et ce que tu as dis n'est pas faux.

\- Ah… se contenta de faire Keii-chan, un peu embarrassé. Je suis désolé aussi. Je t'ai parlé un peu trop durement alors que tu fais des efforts. Pardon.

Fouillant dans sa poche, il en tira une place de spectacle, qu'il tendit à son protégé.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Si tu veux danser, tu dois aussi observer. Je crois que tu connais cette "légende de la danse" non ?

\- Ouiiiiii ! Merci Keii-chan ! sourit Aiba.

\- De rien.

\- On est réconciliés maintenant, pas vrai ?

\- On s'était battus ? questionna à son tour Keii-chan en souriant lui aussi.

La question fit rire Masaki.

\- A propos, c'est quoi ça ? demanda Keii-chan en désignant les feuilles scotchées.

\- Une méthode spéciale d'entraînement qui m'a été transmise par quelqu'un, répondit mystérieusement Aiba.

\- Une méthode spéciale ?

\- Salut !

La voix inattendue derrière eux fit se retourner les deux amis et Masaki n'arriva pas à cacher son plaisir de voir arriver son possesseur.

\- Oh, Kame ! Pourquoi tu es venu là ?

\- Wow, cet endroit a tellement changé, c'est incroyable, nota le chanteur en regardant autour de lui.

\- Hé, idole-kun, on est occupés avec l'entrainement alors tu peux t'en aller ? fit Keii-chan en perdant aussitôt sa bonne humeur.

\- C'est justement pour ça que je suis là, répondit-il à son rival, avant de s'adresser à Aiba : Je t'ai promis de t'apprendre la chorégraphie mais nous avons fait autre chose.

\- Ah c'est vrai.

\- Alors aujourd'hui… (il s'ainterrompit, son regard venant de tomber sur les feuilles de décomposition de mouvements) Oh tu t'entraine comme ça aussi ?

\- Oui, j'ai eu envie d'essayer. J'ai connu quelqu'un qui s'entrainait comme ça et ça semblait efficace.

Comprenant sans mal qu'il s'agissait de lui, Kame demanda :

\- Quand est ce que tu as vu ça ?

\- Oh… bien avant que vous débutiez. C'était par hasard.

\- Je vois… C'est vraiment efficace comme méthode, ne ?

\- Ouais.

Agacé de les voir si bien s'entendre, Keii-chan prit comme prétexte la cloche qui venait de sonner, pour s'esquiver en bousculant volontairement Kame au passage.

\- Il se fait tard, on devrait y aller aussi, déclara Masaki en remettant son sac sur son dos.

\- Tiens, c'est bizarre, tu n'avais pas des porte-clés poupées accrochées à ton sac ? fit mine de s'étonner le chanteur.

\- Si si j'en ai, elles… commença Aiba en ramenant le devant de son sac vers lui, avant de pousser un petit cri paniqué : Non ! Ah… Non elles ont du tomber ce matin quand je suis parti précipitamment…

\- Ne… est ce que je peux te retrouver à l'entrée à la fin des cours ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Hier tu t'es blessé en essayant de m'aider alors je me suis dis que je pourrais te raccompagner chez toi pour te remercier.

\- C'était vraiment rien de grave… Mais si tu veux, je suis d'accord. Ca me ferait plaisir.

\- Alors on fait comme ça. On y va ?

Aiba hocha la tête et tous deux entrèrent de nouveau dans le bâtiment.

A la fin des cours, alors que Keii-chan et Aiba sortaient du bâtiment en discutant joyeusement, leur chemin croisa celui de Kame, qui attendait bel et bien Masaki, lunettes de soleil sur le nez pour mieux passer inaperçu.

\- Masaki, l'interpela-t-il.

Aussitôt, l'interpelé se plaça à côté de lui, interloquant son ami.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi tu l'as attendu ?

\- Heu… Kame me raccompagne à la maison aujourd'hui.

\- Allons-y, fit se dernier en commençant à marcher, avant de s'immobiliser en constatant que Keii-chan les suivait. Où tu crois aller là ?

\- Je surveille.

\- Nous ?

\- Non. Juste toi en fait.

\- A quoi tu joues au juste ? Tu crois être qui pour lui ?

\- C'est pas tes oignons.

Comprenant que la situation allait de nouveau tourner au vinaigre, Masaki se plaça entre eux et passa un bras autour des épaules de chacun.

\- Allez allez, c'est pas grave, on a qu'à y aller ensemble. Pas besoin de se disputer pour ça, ne.

Le trio se mit donc en route et, peu après, arriva face à la caravane.

\- Voilà, c'est ma maison ! Original, ne ? s'exclama Aiba avec une pointe de fierté.

\- Elle te ressemble niveau originalité, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, déclara Kame en retirant ses lunettes noires pour mieux observer le chrome étincelant de l'habitation et le lit-palette surmonté de son dais. Plus j'en apprends sur toi, plus je te trouve intéressant. C'est cool.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Moi aussi j'aimerais vivre dans un endroit comme ça. Est-ce que je peux visiter ?

\- Hé idole-kun, c'est l'endroit où il vit seul, tu crois que… commença à protester Keii-chan avant d'être interrompu par Masaki la groupie.

\- Pas de problème ! Mais heu… attends une minute !

Sur ces mots, il fonça à l'intérieur pour un rangement express de tout ce qui serait susceptible d'être embarrassant, puis l'invita à entrer. C'est alors qu'il aperçut au sol l'une des poupées. Un sourire triomphant éclaira ses traits.

Pendant ce temps, sur le chemin du retour, Nakamaru qui n'avait pas encore pu confirmer ce que pensait Kame de leur nature, cherchait un nouveau moyen de faire mouiller Shige pour le faire disparaitre. Avisant soudain un homme qui lavait sa voiture non loin d'eux, il affecta de vouloir renouer les lacets de son compagnon de l'instant, puis se redressa et lui fit signe de poursuivre leur chemin, mais bouscula l'homme afin que le jet d'eau se dirige sur Shige. Malheureusement pour lui, l'eau n'atteignit pas sa cible qui s'était baissée pour récupérer ses clés tombées au sol, mais de nouveau la jeune femme qu'il avait déjà malencontreusement arrosée plus tôt. Le même sourire idiot se dessina sur son visage alors que la femme trempée se tournait vers lui… et il déchanta une nouvelle fois en l'entendant l'invectiver.

\- Hé toi, tu veux vraiment mourir ?!

\- Désolé… fit le chanteur avant de s'éloigner rapidement vers le lycée

Désabusé par l'échec de ses tentatives successives, l'idole prit silencieusement le chemin du retour en compagnie d'un Shige toujours sec, qui commençait à se dire que le chanteur était un sacré poissard en plus d'être bizarre. Sur le chemin, ils marchèrent sans s'en rendre compte sur un espace dont des dizaines de jets d'eau jaillirent au même moment car il s'agissait d'une fontaine incorporée au trottoir. Le liquide trempa instantanément Shige, qui n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf et se dématérialisa aussitôt, laissant l'idole seule et triomphante.

Mais moins triomphante que Kame qui venait de ramasser sur le sol la poupée désormais trempée de Shige, ce qui lui fit comprendre que l'un de ses amis au moins avait réussi sa mission.


	8. Pourquoi la petite sirène

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? questionna agressivement Keii-chan en voyant la représentation de son ami dans les mains de son rival. Donne-moi ça !

Mais il était trop tard car Kame avait tout compris et Keii-chan le comprit lorsque, à l'arrivée de Massu, Shige et Tesshi, le chanteur les prit à part pour leur parler.

\- Vous pensez être les seuls chevaliers de ce monde ? leur demanda l'idole.

\- Ne me dis pas… que vous l'êtes aussi ? fit Shige, incrédule.

\- Nous l'étions, répondit Ueda qui avait rejoint son ami en compagnie de Nakamaru.

\- Ne vous battez pas trop durement pour le bonheur de votre maitresse, reprit Kame. Nous autres chevaliers sommes tous nés à partir de larmes de désespoir et nous disparaissons avec les larmes de bonheur.

\- Disparaitre ? releva Massu.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? questionna Keii-chan, méfiant.

\- Lorsque Masaki pleurera de bonheur, vous, les gars, disparaitrez comme si vous n'aviez jamais existé du tout.

La révélation, inattendue, plongea les quatre garçons dans un silence consterné, qui permit au chanteur de reprendre :

\- Il y a une seule façon de ne pas disparaitre. C'est de trahir Masaki.

\- Alors vous deviendrez humains, comme nous, renchérit Nakamaru.

\- Donc maintenant vous n'êtes… plus des chevaliers ? demanda Tesshi, incrédule.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Ueda.

Il y eut un nouveau blanc, puis Keii-chan interrogea :

-Et qu'est ce qui se passe si nous abandonnons ? Qu'est ce qui arrivera à Masaki ?

\- Vous ne le verrez plus jamais.

La conséquence, définitive, consterna encore davantage les chevaliers, qui s'entreregardèrent, sous le choc.

Plus tard dans la soirée, dans une salle inoccupée du lycée, Kame s'entrainait durement à la danse. La sueur collait ses cheveux sur son front et son t-shirt à son torse, le moulant comme une seconde peau. Il était toujours assidu mais ce jour-là, les explications données aux quatre chevaliers d'Aiba avaient fait ressurgir les souvenirs du temps où lui-même était le chevalier favori de Jin. Jin qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver le jour où il s'était jeté du Rainbow Bridge. Tandis qu'il dansait, s'épuisant à la tâche, il revoyait encore et encore le moment où son maître avait sauté ; où il avait manqué le rattraper à une infinité de secondes près ; où il avait hurlé de désespoir en se laissant tomber sur le sol, son cœur de poupée déloyale se brisant dans sa poitrine. Les souvenirs de se moment lui faisaient encore tellement mal, tant d'années après…

La porte s'ouvrit alors brutalement sur Keii-chan qui s'approcha de lui d'un pas décidé.

\- Parle-moi, exigea-t-il en regardant l'idole en face. Si nous laissons Masaki, nous ne pourrons plus jamais le voir, c'est ce que tu as dis. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là exactement ?

\- Essaye donc si tu es si curieux, le provoqua alors K ame. Tu comprendras tout.

\- Je ne veux pas entendre ça.

\- Pour que la sirène ne se change pas en écume, il n'y a qu'un moyen.

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot et répond ! s'énerva alors Keii-chan en attrapant le chanteur par le col de son t-shirt.

\- Soit vous mourrez, soit Masaki meurt. Il n'y a que ces deux possibilités.

L'affreuse nouvelle eut raison de la colère du chevalier, qui lâcha son interlocuteur, la tête basse, avant de s'éloigner.

\- Est-ce que tu seras différent de moi ? murmura le chanteur en le regardant s'éloigner. Choisiras-tu la mort ? Non, tu prendras exactement la même décision. La mienne n'était pas mauvaise même si Jin a disparu… parce que personne ne veut mourir, même pas un chevalier.

Mais il tentait de s'auto-persuader, comme il le faisait régulièrement depuis le drame. En témoignait son poing, crispé et tremblant.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Aiba ouvrit la porte de la caravane et appela ses amis, aucun ne répondit et il déduisit donc qu'ils étaient partis au lycée en avance.

En réalité, les quatre garçons n'étaient pas très loin, ils s'étaient réunis à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière la caravane.

\- Masaki part seul, nota Massu. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- I don't know… répondit Shige en anglais, avant de reprendre en japonais. Je ne sais vraiment pas du tout.

\- Keii-chan, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Tesshi à leur ami.

Mais le concerné, toujours troublé par les révélations de Kame, s'éloigna sans répondre à la question ni réagir lorsque ses amis l'interpellèrent et ils se hâtèrent donc de le rejoindre. Tesshi, seul, resta sur place car il avait besoin de réfléchir.

De son côté, Masaki était arrivé au lycée et s'était aussitôt rendu compte que ses compagnons ne s'y trouvaient pas. Mais comme il en fallait bien plus pour l'abattre, il décida de commencer son entraînement seul. Après quelques minutes, il avisa la paire d'anneaux en métal dont Keii-chan lui avait dit qu'ils lui seraient utiles et il prit place sur une chaise pour faire sa musculation comme si son ami se trouvait près de lui à le surveiller, tout en ne comprenant même pas lui-même pourquoi il le faisait sans y être obligé.

Mais aucun des garçons ne se rendit au lycée ce jour-là.

Toujours perturbé par ce qu'il avait appris, Massu qui avait été récupérer son skateboard fétiche à la caravane, tentait en vain de s'étourdir de fatigue en enchainant les figures, mais peine perdue, cette histoire ne quittait pas sa tête.

\- On dirait que tu es en détresse, fit alors la voix de Ueda arrivé en vélo juste devant lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? rétorqua le chevalier en s'asseyant sur le sol du skate park.

\- Je sais comment tu te sens, je suis passé par là aussi. Tu as été surpris, ne ?

\- Hum… répondit Massu en se relevant finalement, comme s'il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter pour se sentir bien.

\- Tu sais… ce n'est qu'après avoir rencontré ces gars que j'ai compris. C'est tellement cool d'être humain. Tu as envie de savoir ce que ça fait ? Je vais te montrer.

Les deux garçons se mirent alors à s'amuser ensemble, l'un en skate, l'autre en vélo, se suivant, se poursuivant, l'un s'accrochant à l'autre pour avancer plus vite, jusqu'à ce que le chevalier s'immobilise, plus essoufflé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

\- C'est excitant non ? fit alors Ueda. Ton cœur bat tellement vite que tu dois avoir l'impression qu'il va éclater et tu te sens vivant.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Tu n'aurais pas envie de te sentir comme ça tout le temps, chaque jour ?

\- Ouais… On recommence ?

\- Ok.

Tesshi, lui, erra longtemps sans but dans la ville, observant les humains qu'il croisait, avec envie. Passant devant un café doté d'un piano, il décida de se réfugier dans la musique pour tenter d'oublier l'histoire qui le préoccupait et se mit à jouer comme jamais, en essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit sans réellement y parvenir.

Quant à Shige, il trouva refuge dans le lieu auquel il n'aurait jamais pensé : le food-truck de Nishikido, dans lequel il entra pour aider sans demander son avis au concerné.

\- Hé toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? fit Ryo, stupéfait en entendant la voix ihabituelle répondre à un client.

\- Je ne suis pas trop nul, ne ? fit-t-il dans un petit sourire.

\- Tu ne peux pas me lâcher ?! Pourquoi tu me suis ?!

Mais il fallait bien servir les clients qui s'impatientaient, alors les deux garçons travaillèrent ensemble jusqu'à la fin de la journée. A la nuit tombée, ne sachant comment lui dire qu'il lui avait été utile, Ryo tendit brusquement une brochette à son aide improvisé, sans même le regarder.

\- Je dois prendre ça pour un "merci" ?

\- Hum…

\- Alors de rien. Faire ces brochettes est amusant et ça m'a permit de ne plus penser à mes problèmes alors… on est quittes.

\- C'est pas pour ça que je te la donne, le détrompa Nishikido alrs que son interlocuteur dévorait la nourriture. C'est pour ne pas avoir parlé de ça au lycée.

\- Oi, tu m'as pris pour qui ? Je suis pas le genre à répandre des rumeurs. Par contre, j'ai super faim. Tu me passe d'autres brochettes ?

Amusé par l'appétit de son camarade, Ryo lui passa les trois baguettes garnies en souriant.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais toujours sourire comme ça, déclara alors Shige. Ca te va beaucoup mieux que ton air renfrogné habituel. Tu es plutôt mignon.

\- Hé, tu mange n'importe comment, t'as de la sauce sur la bouche, fit alors remarquer Ryo. Nan, là, reprit-il après avoir noté que son interlocuteur passait sa main au mauvais endroit.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf, il avait déjà tendu le bras pour l'essuyer lui-même, à sa grande confusion. Qui s'accrut lorsque sa mère fit son apparition, prenant très manifestement Shige pour son petit ami.

\- Uuuuuun… Deuuuuuux… Troooooois… compta tant bien que mal Masaki en soulevant les poids, en équilibre sur une seule jambe

Il s'immobilisa, essoufflé et inquiet. Il n'avait pas vu ses amis de la journée et ça lui paraissait d'autant plus étrange qu'ils semblaient tous très concernés par cet entrainement à la compétition de danse. Il les avait attendus toute la journée en s'efforçant de se débrouiller seul, mais il devait bien avouer que sans eux, tout le fun de l'exercice s'évanouissait. Il commençait à se dire qu'ils l'avaient peut-être abandonné parce qu'il ne s'entraînait pas assez sérieusement et soupira avant de se remettre à s'exercer à la chorégraphie, sans se douter que, d'un peu plus loin, Keii-chan l'observait avec attention.

Lui aussi avait passé la journée à réfléchir aux révélations de Kame sans réussir à décider de ce qu'il devait faire. Il se souvenait encore du jour où la mère de Masaki lui avait offert Tesshi pour compléter sa collection. Elle les avait chacun nommés par le prénom choisi par son petit garçon, puis lui avait demandé lequel il préférait. L'enfant s'était exclamé "Keii-chan ! C'est Keii-chan que j'aime le plus !" et avait innocemment embrassé sa poupée. Ca avait tellement fait plaisir à son cœur de peluche, il s'était senti tellement heureux. C'était ce jour-là que Keii-chan était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de son maître.

Laissant celui-ci à sa chorégraphie, il s'esquiva discrètement et aperçut alors Kame qui semblait l'attendre un peu plus loin.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il y a quelque chose que j'ai oublié de te dire.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait plus me surprendre que ce que tu m'as déjà annoncé, rétorqua Keii-chan alors que Massu, Tesshi et Shige s'approchaient du duo. De toute façon, j'ai pris ma décision.

\- Tu vas rester avec Masaki, c'est ça ? Quitte à en mourir ? devina le chanteur. Et eux ? demanda-t-il en désignant du menton les trois autres chevaliers.

\- Keii-chan, l'interpella Shige.

\- Nous aussi on a décidé, déclara Massu.

\- On veut devenir humains, termina Tesshi.

La déclaration fit rire Kame, qui tourna de nouveau la tête vers son interlocuteur.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Si même juste l'un de vous abandonne Masaki… il mourra. Parce que les chevaliers sont une seule entité divisée, donc les actions des uns impactent forcément les autres.

La bombe lâchée, le chanteur s'éloigna en ricanant, laissant ses rivaux seuls. Laissant Keii-chan seul face à la volonté commune de ses compagnons.

\- Vous allez vraiment laisser Masaki ?

\- Nous voulons vraiment devenir humains, répondit Shige sans toutefois oser le regarder en face.

\- J'ai décidé de rester à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive. J'espère que vous ferez comme moi.

\- Pourquoi on mourrait parce que tu as décidé de ne pas vivre ? demanda alors Tesshi.

\- C'est vrai, renchérit Massu. Il y a des choses que nous voulons faire dans ce monde. On ne peut pas mourir.

\- Alors c'est Masaki qui mourra. Ca ne vous fait rien ? demanda Keii-chan en désespoir de cause.

\- Tous les humains meurent un jour ou l'autre, rétorqua Tesshi.

\- Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ? fit Keii-chan qui sentait la colère monter de plus en plus bien qu'il soit encore calme.

\- De toute façon, Masaki mourra un jour.

Incapable de supporter ce trait d'égoïsme doublé de cruauté, Keii-chan frappa alors son ami et ils se mirent tous à se battre, chacun certain du bien fondé de sa cause.


	9. Les chevaliers de Masaki

Un peu plus loin, les trois membres de KAT-TUN qui observaient la bagarre, arboraient des sourires triomphants. Ils étaient parvenus à semer la zizanie dans ce groupe si soudé, ce qui était leur but.

La bataille se termina par un match nul car les quatre garçons étaient de force égale et, la mine sombre, ils rentrèrent à la caravane où Aiba était occupé à étendre du linge. Les voyant rentrer avec des griffures, contusions et ecchymoses partout sur le visage, il les regarda avec surprise.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi vous êtes tous blessés ? s'enquit-il.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien, répondit Tesshi sans sourire en se dirigeant vers le lit-palette.

\- Keii-chan, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? questionna encore Masaki en observant son ami.

\- Tu n'as pas à être inquiet, ça va. Nous allons tous bien.

\- On ne dirait pas…

N'obtenant plus de réponse, le lycéen soupira et se retourna vers sa lessive alors que Keii-chan l'observait d'un air triste. Il retourna ensuite à l'intérieur, s'assit sur son lit et prit son sac, puis caressa le visage en peluche de la poupée Keii-chan et demanda :

\- Hé les gars, vous savez ce qui s'est passé ? C'est bizarre qu'ils ne veuillent rien dire non ? (il soupira) Je viens de me rendre compte que ça fait un moment qu'on a pas parlé. Quand je suis mal, vous êtes les seuls qui restez à mes côtés, ne ? Mais vous savez, depuis qu'ils sont là, je ne me sens plus seul. Non, en fait à partir de maintenant, je ne serais plus jamais seul, sourit-il en regardant les poupées. A partir du moment où je peux être à leurs côtés comme maintenant, je me sens vraiment heureux et je m'amuse bien… alors honnêtement, je suis inquiet que quelque chose puisse leur arriver.

Il serra les peluches contre lui, puis s'allongea sans les lâcher et ferma les yeux, ne tardant pas à s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Tesshi, Massu et Shige qui s'étaient levés de bonne heure, s'était assis sur les marches de bétons du chemin derrière la caravane. Ils ne disaient rien depuis un moment, mais ils pensaient tous à ce que leur maître avait dit à leurs effigies en peluche la veille au soir et cela travaillait leur conscience de chevaliers, malgré leur désir de devenir humains.

\- Hé… est ce qu'on pourrait… ne pas partir ? demanda soudain Massu dont le cœur en peluche était plus tendre que celui des autres.

\- Hé, on a fait un choix, alors on doit l'assumer jusqu'au bout, rétorqua durement Shige.

\- Mais… est ce que Masaki mourra réellement si nous l'abandonnons ? questionna Tesshi.

\- Est-ce que Kame n'essaierait pas simplement de nous faire peur ? fit de nouveau Massu. On ne sait pas ce qui se passera vraiment.

\- Nous pensons toujours à lui, alors pensons juste à nous pour une fois, décréta Shige.

\- Mais il nous traite vraiment bien, il l'a toujours fait. Ce n'est pas bien…

Keii-chan contourna alors la caravane et se planta devant eux, les scrutant avec calme.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser Masaki seul, dit-il en les regardant en face.

\- Je comprends que tu te soucie de lui, répliqua Shige. Mais pourquoi seulement de lui ? Est-ce qu'on ne compte pas nous aussi ?

\- Nous sommes nés pour protéger Masaki et uniquement pour ça. Nos souhaits personnels ne devraient pas entrer en ligne de compte, répondit Keii-chan.

\- Alors nous n'aurions pas du naître du tout, décréta Tesshi en se levant. Nous n'aurions pas assisté à tout ça et nous n'aurions pas souffert de notre condition de chevaliers.

Les deux autres garçons se levèrent à son tour et, abasourdis, ils virent leur ami s'agenouiller devant eux.

\- Moi aussi j'air peur, leur dit-il. Je sais que l'idée de disparaitre de ce monde est effrayante et je comprends que vous ne le vouliez pas. Nous sommes quatre, mais nous sommes une seule entité et que je sais ce que vous ressentez. Pourtant… ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est le fait que Masaki mourra si nous partons. Pour ne pas voir ça… je préfère ne pas devenir humain, me changer en écume et disparaitre.

Massu, Shige et Tesshi s'entreregardèrent, puis fixèrent en silence leur ami toujours agenouillé, sans se douter que quelques pas derrière celui-ci, Kame observait toute la scène. Dans l'attitude de Keii-chan, il se revoyait tellement… avant.

Il ferma les yeux et les souvenirs affluèrent de nouveau. Il revoyait Jin en train de s'enfuir avec celui qu'il aimait, devant les hommes de main de son riche père qui souhaitait le marier avec la fille d'un de ses partenaires commerciaux. Jin l'avait appelé à l'aide pour occuper les gorilles le temps qu'ils puissent s'enfuir. Il se revoyait courir avec Ueda et Nakamaru pour faire barrage entre eux. Ce jour-là, ils avaient tous du se servir de leurs pouvoirs pour se débarrasser des hommes en costumes sombres et avaient réussi à les mettre en fuite. Il entendait encore Jin lui demander s'il serait son chevalier pour le reste de sa vie parce qu'il l'aimait… et pourtant il était tombé amoureux de cet humain. A ce moment, il avait commencé à détester sa nature de chevalier et à envier la condition humaine. Au point que lorsque les hommes de main étaient revenus avec du renfort… il n'avait rien fait pour les empêcher de les séparer et avait demandé à ses amis de ne pas intervenir non plus afin qu'ils deviennent humains eux aussi. Ils avaient tourné les talons, abandonnant leur maître et son amoureux à leur sort… mais le lendemain, Jin avait appris la mort soudaine de son petit ami. Son désespoir avait été tel, qu'il était allé sur le Rainbow Bridge… et lui, Kame, était arrivé trop tard pour l'empêcher de sauter et de se noyer. Il avait alors compris que sa trahison, son égoïsme, venaient de tuer celui qu'il aimait et le désespoir l'avait alors étreint.

A la fin de la journée de cours, alors que la nuit était tombée, Keii-chan décida d'aller observer Masaki qui continuait à s'entraîner sans relâche. Mais il n'osa pas le rejoindre et redescendit vers la cours en empruntant l'escalier. A mi chemin, il rencontra Shige, Massu et Tesshi qui, eux, montaient retrouver Aiba. Ils s'étaient soudain souvenus que la défunte mère de leur maître leur avait demandé de veiller sur lui lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant et ils avaient compris qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'abandonner car l'unique raison de leur existence physique était sa protection. En tant que chevaliers nés pour lui seul, ils ne pouvaient pas faire autre chose.

Keii-chan ne fit pas de commentaire en les voyant, il se contenta de sourire car il avait compris qu'ils avaient changé d'avis et que Masaki ne mourrait pas à cause d'eux.

\- Tu travaille vraiment dur, fit soudain une voix aimable derrière Aiba.

Ce dernier se retourna et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut Kame.

\- Tu as vraiment envie de nous voir on dirait, nota encore l'idole.

\- Oh… oui.

\- Alors… si on sortait ensemble ? demanda le chanteur en prenant Masaki par les épaules.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- Tu as dis que tu m'aimais bien non ? Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec ma proposition ? Tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ?

\- Ce n'est… pas ça, mais je…C'était tellement soudain…

Le regard de Kame se posa alors brièvement sur les quatre chevaliers qui venaient d'arriver derrière eux sans qu'Aiba, troublé par la présence toute proche de son idole, ne les remarque. Provoquant jusqu'au bout, il se pencha alors et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Masaki, avant de fixer Keii-chan d'un air triomphant qu'Aiba, dans la lune, ne vit pas.


	10. Le chemin vers toi

\- On y va ? reprit l'idole à l'intention d'Aiba, toujours dans les nuages.

Il prit alors sa main et s'apprêta à l'entrainer à sa suite, mais les quatre garçons firent barrage.

\- Oh vous deviez vous entrainer aujourd'hui ? fit mine de comprendre l'idole. Ah, qu'est ce qu'on devrait faire ? Masaki et moi allions partir en rendez-vous. Nous avons décidé de sortir ensemble.

En réalité, Aiba n'avait acquiescé à rien, mais le fait que son idole affirme les choses de cette façon lui faisait stupidement plaisir et il ne le contredit pas. Il le suivit donc sans protester lorsqu'il passa à côté de ses amis.

\- Hé, c'est quoi le délire ? Comment ça a pu arriver ? demanda Shige lorsque le nouveau couple eut disparu.

Mais personne n'avait la moindre réponse à apporter à cette question.

Le lendemain, Kame passa chercher son désormais petit ami avec qui il n'avait fait que se promener la veille au soir, et ils se mirent à marcher sur les bords de la Sumida. Ajustant le masque en tissu qui couvrait la partie inférieure de son regard, l'idole ne semblait pourtant pas très à l'aise et craignait à tout instant d'être reconnu par des passants, aussi n'accordait-il qu'une attention très relative à son compagnon qui, lui, s'enthousiasmait pour la moindre chose. Il lui refusa notamment une croisière en bateau à cause du monde sur l'embarcation et lui fit quitter en catastrophe le restaurant où ils s'étaient installés avant même que Masaki ait pu avaler la moindre bouchée parce que les gens le prenaient en photo.

Un moment plus tard, assis sur un banc, le chanteur prit la parole.

\- C'est difficile de sortir avec moi, ne ? Je suis désolé.

\- Je sors avec une célébrité, alors je suppose que ce genre de situation est inévitable, répondit Aiba avec un réalisme surprenant. Mais Kame, je me demandais… pourquoi tu m'aimes ?

La question prit par surprise l'idole qui en réalité ne ressentait rien pour son compagnon et ne sortait avec lui que pour le plaisir de faire enrager Keii-chan.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu m'aime ? Parce que je suis parfait je suppose.

\- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. J'aime le fait que tu travaille dur pour obtenir ce que tu veux. Je t'ai déjà vu t'entraîner plusieurs fois.

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi ça ? Tout le monde le fait. Tu pensais que c'était si simple de devenir idole ?

\- Tu veux vraiment vivre une vie bien remplie, sans regretter quoi que ce soit, ne ? En fait, c'est depuis que j'ai compris ça que je te supporte autant. Et aussi… parce que c'est ce qui m'a donné envie de faire pareil : travailler dur pour obtenir ce que je veux, comme toi. Après tout… on ne vit qu'une fois, ne ? Donc on ne doit avoir aucun regret. C'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Loin de s'attendre à ce discours quasi philosophique venant du distrait Aiba, Kame ne sut pas quoi répondre et resta silencieux. Mais au fond de lui, il était content qu'au moins une personne ne s'intéresse pas à lui pour son physique. Ca le changeait agréablement. Décidément, Aiba Masaki n'était pas un garçon comme les autres.

Au retour d'Aiba à la caravane, Keii-chan était seul dehors et, se sentant un peu coupable de l'avoir abandonné alors qu'il était venu pour lui, il s'approcha.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il avec sincérité. Désolé d'avoir séché l'entraînement.

\- Est-ce que ton rendez-vous était amusant au moins ? demanda Keii-chan sans le regarder.

Mais Masaki ne répondit pas et se contenta de changer de sujet. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon, puisqu'ils n'avaient fait qu'échapper aux fans du chanteur toute la journée.

\- Le temps s'est refroidi on dirait, nota-t-il. Je vais rentrer.

\- Es-tu heureux ? questionna soudain son ami dont le cœur de peluche loyale saignait.

\- He ?

\- Es-tu heureux de sortir avec Kame ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demande ça tout d'un coup ? Je rentre maintenant.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna sans que Keii-chan fasse mine de le suivre.

Le lendemain matin, les quatre garçons étaient en train de s'occuper comme ils pouvaient, lorsque Masaki quitta enfin la caravane, prêt à sortir. Keii-chan l'interpella alors à propos du spectacle qu'ils devaient aller voir ensemble plus tard dans la journée, mais le portable d'Aiba sonna à cet instant et il l'interrompit pour décrocher. C'était Kame.

\- Oh Kame, tu… He ? Tu es pas loin de la caravane ? Oh, d'accord, à tout de suite alors.

Il raccrocha et la panique s'empara de lui. A aucun prix il ne devait comprendre que son petit ami vivait avec quatre garçons, ou il aurait des problèmes.

\- Hé les gars, il ne faut pas que vous restiez là ! Partez vite ! Allez !

Il jeta à Keii-chan sa chemise, fit lever Massu, Shige et Tesshi qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner et leur lança leurs chaussures en leur répétant de se dépêcher de partir. Ils avaient à peine tourné derrière la caravane, que Kame s'approchait déjà. Il avait eu chaud.

\- Tu faisais quoi ? demanda l'idole qui le savait très bien.

\- Oh, je rangeais un peu.

\- Tu n'as pas encore mangé ?

\- Non, pas encore.

\- Alors allons-y.

\- Mais je n'ai rien à manger dans la maison, je n'ai pas fais les courses, fit Masaki, un peu gêné.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tout prévu.

Sur ces mots, il tapa dans ses mains et, à la stupeur d'Aiba, trois personnes vêtues de smokings firent leur apparition, tenant de quoi dresser une table pour deux.

\- Comme hier tu n'as pas pu manger à cause de moi, je me suis dis que je devais réparer les choses alors…

Tout en parlant, il souleva une cloche et découvrit un plat qui semblait délicieux.

\- Ensuite on ira se promener tranquillement.

Tous deux se mirent alors à manger de bon cœur, en souriant et en riant.

Pendant ce temps, les quatre chevaliers étaient allés s'allonger dans l'herbe un peu plus loin, mais Tesshi ne décolérait pas. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié de se faire éjecter par Masaki au seul bénéfice de Kame.

\- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il disait qu'il était heureux de nous avoir près de lui, dit le blondinet d'un ton amer. Comment il a pu nous virer comme ça ?

\- Bah visiblement, il aime Kame plus que nous, regretta Massu.

\- Oi, dites pas ça comme ça, bande de sans cœur, les réprimanda alors Shige à mi voix. Vous savez bien que Keii-chan est amoureux de lui…

Le concerné se leva alors et s'éloigna sans dire un mot.

\- Regardez-le, est ce qu'il n'a pas l'air seul, triste et désespéré ? Vous ne vous sentez pas désolés pour lui ?

\- Alors c'est ça qu'on ressent quand quelqu'un fait attention à vous… fit Masaki. Pour être honnête, Kame, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un fait quelque chose de ce genre pour moi. Merci.

\- Pour moi aussi. En fait, tu es le premier à me dire que j'ai travaillé dur afin de vivre une vie bien remplie. La majeure partie des gens ont l'air de croire que tout m'es venu d'un claquement de doigts. Merci de reconnaitre que ce n'est pas le cas.

Le repas terminé, Masaki l'invita à entrer dans la caravane et le chanteur en profita pour tout observer. Son regard tomba alors sur un album de KAT-TUN, posé sur un socle comme s'il s'agissait d'un tableau.

\- Oh, c'est une édition limitée ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Donc tu m'aimes vraiment, ne.

Il avisa alors un livre dont le titre lui disait quelque chose et le sortit pour le feuilleter. Des papiers en tombèrent alors, que Masaki se précipita pour ramasser. Il s'agissait de tableaux d'exercices de danse rédigés par Keii-chan. Quelque chose traversa alors son esprit et il se précipita sur son sac à dos pour renverser tout son contenu sur le sol et, la panique le submergeant, se mettre à fouiller fébrilement dans ses affaires sous le regard stupéfait de l'idole.

\- QU'est ce que tu fais ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Mais Aiba ne répondit pas. Il venait de retrouver la place de spectacle offerte par Keii-chan. Spectacle qui se déroulait aujourd'hui et dont il devait déjà avoir manqué la moitié.

\- Je suis désolé, Kame. J'avais oublié que j'avais un rendez-vous important, dit-il au chanteur, avant de se précipiter hors de la caravane.

Il se mit alors à courir de toutes ses forces en direction de la salle de spectacle, en priant de tout son cœur pour que son ami soit encore là. Tandis qu'il courait, des images de toutes les attentions que Keii-chan avait toujours eu pour lui lui revenaient en tête et il se traita mentalement d'imbécile.

A son arrivée sur place, le concert venait hélas de finir et les spectateurs quittaient la salle. Il n'y avait aucune trace de son ami, rien qui aurait pu laisser penser qu'il était même venu. Désespéré, il venait de s'asseoir sur les marches sans savoir quoi faire, quand une voix familière se fit entendre derrière lui.

\- Hé mais je te reconnais, tu es monsieur-dix-mille-yens ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? C'est quoi cette tête que tu fais ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Yamapi en s'asseyant près de lui.

\- Je… J'étais supposé retrouver quelqu'un à ton concert… Mais je suis arrivé trop tard…

\- Le concert vient juste de finir. Il ne doit pas être loin tu sais. Bon j'ai une idée, reste ici et attends.

Le danseur se releva et s'éclaircit la gorge pour crier afin d'attirer l'attention de tous les passants. Les fans qui n'avaient pas encore quitté le périmètre se regroupèrent autour de lui et il reprit :

\- Mon ami ici présent est à la recherche d'une personne, dit-il à la cantonade avant de s'adresser à Masaki : Quel est le nom de ton ami ?

\- Keii-chan, répondit Aiba en se relevant.

\- Son nom est Keii-chan ! reprit le danseur à l'intention de la foule avant de demander de nouveau à son cadet : A quoi il ressemble ?

\- Il est assez grand… Ses yeux sont très en amande mais c'est ce qui fait son charme… Il a l'air froid avec les autres, mais en réalité, il est très attentif et attentionné… Il prend soin de moi plus que n'importe qui sur terre… Mais… je n'ai pas compris ses intentions, balbutia Masaki qui, submergé par l'émotion, s'était mis à pleurer.

Il ferma les yeux un instant pour essayer de se contenir, ce qui fit qu'il ne vit pas que le destinataire de ces compliments avait fendu la foule pour monter le rejoindre. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit et le vit devant lui, il poursuivit :

\- Il est tellement important pour moi… Tellement… Je suis vraiment un crétin de ne pas avoir compris avant…

Arrivé tout près de lui, Keii-chan sourit et effaça du pouce les larmes qui coulaient encore sur les joues de Masaki.

\- Je suis vraiment en retard, ne ? fit celui-ci.

\- Le principal, c'est que tu sois venu, répondit doucement Keii-chan sans cesser de lui sourire.

Mais soudain, le chevalier vit Masaki tourner de l'œil et son maître s'effondra dans ses bras, sans connaissance.


	11. Une douce journée

Devant la porte de la salle de consultation de l'hôpital, Keii-chan qui y avait porté Masaki inconscient, faisait les cent pas d'un air atrocement inquiet depuis un bon moment. Aussi, lorsqu'Aiba franchit la porte, il se précipita sur lui.

\- Tu vas bien ?!

\- He ? Ah… Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Masaki.

\- Tant mieux, ça me rassure, fit-Keii-chan en le prenant dans ses bras dans un geste protecteur. Mais tu es vraiment sûr que ça va ?

\- Hum. J'étais juste fatigué. Je vais bien.

\- Alors rentrons. Il faut que tu te repose.

Malgré les refus de son maître, le chevalier insista pour le porter tout le long du trajet et Aiba rendit les armes devant sa volonté. Il se laissa donc faire, en profitant pour repenser à ce que le médecin lui avait dit : sa maladie avait empiré dernièrement et si elle continuait sa progression à cette vitesse, il serait paralysé plus tôt que prévu. Il devait donc se ménager et ménager ses muscles. Mais Masaki ne s'en sentait pas capable. Pas tant qu'il n'avait pas réalisé son souhait, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas dansé sur scène. Alors il devait cacher à Massu, Shige, Tesshi et surtout, surtout à Keii-chan, les progrès de son mal. Jusqu'au dernier moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le puisse plus. Il feindrait d'aller bien jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus possible, afin de ne pas les inquiéter et aussi afin de pouvoir danser aux côtés de Keii-chan. Se tenir sur la même scène que lui jusqu'à la fin était son seul vœu.

Le lendemain, au lycée, il demanda à Kame de le rejoindre dans le parc car il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Ce n'était pas facile, mais il devait le faire. Les deux garçons cheminèrent silencieusement pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Masaki se lança.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tout va bien. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs lors d'un rendez-vous, rétorqua Kame qui, ayant assisté de loin aux retrouvailles d'Aiba et Keii-chan devant la salle de spectacle, se doutait de ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire mais ne voulait pas le laisser faire.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, Kame… Je t'aime beaucoup et je t'ai toujours soutenu, mais… ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est de l'admiration. Il y a quelqu'un que j'aime vraiment, du plus profond de mon cœur.

\- Assez. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus. Tu as dis que tu m'aimais, alors est ce que tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, comme avant, comme tu l'as toujours fais ?

\- Je suis désolé. J'aime vraiment Keii-chan.

Ayant dit ce qu'il devait, Aiba s'apprêta à s'éloigner, mais le chanteur l'attrapa par le poignet pour le retenir.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si tu en aimes un autre. Ca me va. Reste juste avec moi. S'il te plait.

Le regardant avec tendresse, Masaki défit l'emprise des doigts de l'idole sur son poignet et s'excusa de nouveau, puis s'éloigna pour de bon, laissant un Kame choqué. Et réellement triste car il avait fini par tomber amoureux de son camarade.

Un peu plus tard, alors que Masaki s'entraînait à soulever les anneaux de métal, ses quatre chevaliers firent leur apparition et le rejoignirent.

\- Hé, qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'informa gaiement Shige. Tu n'avais pas dis que tu haïssais ces trucs ?

\- Ah… Non. Enfin plus maintenant. Plus je pratique, plus je sens mes jambes se fortifier en fait.

\- Alors courage ! fit encore Shige, appuyé de Massu, Tesshi et Keii-chan.

Du courage, Masaki n'en manquait pas et il passa chaque minute possible à s'entraîner sur la chorégraphie, à la salle, dans le parc, dans les escaliers, à la caravane, le jour, la nuit, seul ou avec ses amis… Il ne vivait plus que pour la réussite de cette danse qui lui tenait tellement à cœur. A force de travail, il parvint à se synchroniser avec Keii-chan, mais aussi avec ses autres amis, au point d'être parfaitement en rythme avec eux et ses efforts qui portaient leurs fruits rendaient ses chevaliers extrêmement fiers de lui.

\- Et voilà, c'est déjà demain, dit Aiba à son petit ami alors qu'ils sortaient du lycée à la fin des cours. Je trouve ça un peu triste malgré tout, c'était amusant toute cette préparation.

\- Il fait bon aujourd'hui.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Alors viens, dit Keii-chan en prenant sa main.

\- On va où ?

Le chevalier ne répondit pas, mais il entraina celui qu'il aimait dans un tourbillon d'activités. Ils commencèrent par s'acheter deux énormes hamburgers dans un fast-food et burent un soda à deux pailles dans le même gobelet avant de terminer leur repas par un cornet de crème glacée qu'ils se firent manger l'un l'autre en croisant leurs bras. Ils se promenèrent ensuite jusqu'à une boutique où ils s'achetèrent exactement les mêmes chaussures, ce qui fit qu'ils avaient désormais des chaussures de couple. Ils finirent la journée dans une boutique de cosplay, à essayer différents costumes en riant comme des enfants. Mais ce tourbillon d'activité avait un but : Keii-chan savait que, son bien-aimé désormais heureux, son temps près de lui touchait à sa fin et il voulait se faire, lui faire, le maximum de souvenirs communs avant de disparaitre.

Pendant ce temps, Ryo qui avait trouvé l'endroit sur le toit, rejoignit Shige qui s'entrainait tout seul.

\- Il y avait un endroit comme ça dans ce lycée ? fit-il.

\- Ah c'est toi.

Tous deux s'assirent sur le muret, puis, l'air de rien, Nishikido demanda :

\- Aibaka n'est pas venu s'entraîner ? C'était pourtant lui qui disait que vous deviez vous entraîner avec lui.

\- Ne dis pas ça, il s'entraîne vraiment durement tu sais.

\- Tu es proche de lui, ne ?

\- Ouais, on est proches.

\- Et… en ce qui me concerne ?

\- Toi, je t'aime.

La déclaration, dite d'un ton tout à fait naturel, fit stupidement plaisir à Ryo qui le trouvait finalement très à son goût et il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

\- On sort ? demanda Shige.

\- Ah, je peux pas. Je dois m'entraîner. Je veux vraiment gagner cette compétition.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour gagner contre Aiba et avoir la reconnaissance de ma mère.

\- Tu danse juste pour cette raison ?

\- Juste ? Hé, depuis l'enfance, Aiba gagne toujours contre moi quoi que je fasse et ma mère… je suis presque sûr qu'elle préférerait l'avoir lui comme fils plutôt que moi. Si je gagne… elle me verra enfin.

\- Je ne dis pas que ta raison est mauvaise mais… tu devrais surtout prendre du plaisir et t'amuser en dansant, pas juste voir ça comme un moyen d'obtenir quelque chose. Parce que quel est l'intérêt de faire quelque chose sans s'amuser ? Attends je vais te montrer.

Sur ces mots, il prit le portable que tenait son compagnon de l'instant, pianota dessus quelques secondes et bientôt, une chanson de KAT-TUN s'éleva, sur laquelle il se mit à danser au feeling. Le trouvant vraiment trop craquant, Ryo décida d'essayer aussi et tous deux se mirent à danser comme ils le sentaient dans la cours du lycée.

De leur côté, Tesshi avait passé sa journée à s'amuser avec Nakamaru et Massu avec Ueda avec lequel, finalement, il s'entendait plutôt bien.

A la nuit tombée, Masaki qui rentrait main dans la main avec Keii-chan, le lâcha pour s'approcher de la rambarde qui délimitait le chemin au dessus de la Sumida.

\- La vue de nuit est belle, dit-il avant de perdre l'équilibre.

\- Masaki, est ce que tu ne peux pas être prudent pour une fois ? demanda le chevalier en le rattrapant contre lui. Et ce serait bien aussi si tu… pouvais toujours sourire.

\- Toi aussi alors, souris, rétorqua Aiba en pinçant gentiment ses joues. Souriiiiiis.

\- Compris, fit Keii-chan en riant avant de l'embrasser tendrement à plusieurs reprises.

Ils terminèrent le chemin main dans la main et arrivèrent bientôt à la caravane, mais toutes les lumières du terrain était éteintes.

\- He ? Ils ne sont pas rentrés ? s'étonna Aiba, peu habitué à ce que ses inséparables amis soient absents à son retour.

\- On dirait bien puisque tout est éteint.

C'est alors que les lumières s'allumèrent et des cornets surprise éclatèrent, tirés par Massu, Shige et Tesshi.

\- Bon retouuuuuur ! s'exclama le blondinet.

\- Qu'est ce que vous pensez de cette petite fête improvisée ? demanda Shige en désignant les quelques plats de nourriture disposés sur la table extérieure.

\- La compétition est demain et on a tous bien travaillé, alors on s'est dit qu'on l'avait bien mérité, expliqua Massu en souriant, alors portons un toast !

\- Faisons de la représentation de demain un super show ! souhaita Keii-chan en levant le verre que Tesshi venait de lui donner.

Ils choquèrent tous leurs verres, puis mangèrent dans une ambiance festive et tirèrent des feux d'artifices qui ravirent Aiba qui adorait ça et la soirée s'acheva sur une note des plus joyeuses.


	12. Des chevaliers de rêve

Le lendemain, lorsque Masaki sortit en vitesse de la caravane, il tombe sur Kame qui venait d'arriver.

\- Kame ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Je suis un peu pressé là en fait, répondit Aiba. Parlons plus tard, d'accord ?

\- Ces personnes que tu apprécies tant… ne sont pas humaines ! lâcha le chanteur en désespoir de cause.

Abasourdi, Masaki se retourna.

\- Quoi ?

Pendant ce temps, dans les coulisses de la compétition, les quatre garçons s'inquiétaient de ne pas voir arriver leur maître alors que l'heure fatidique approchait.

\- Pourquoi Masaki n'est pas encore là ? fit Tesshi à la cantonade sans vraiment attendre de réponse à sa question.

\- He ?

\- Il paraissait fatigué, alors je ne l'ai pas réveillé.

\- Est-ce qu'il va venir ? demanda Massu.

\- Vous voulez que j'aille le chercher ? fit Shige.

\- Non, je vais y aller, répondit Keii-chan. Vous les gars, restez là et préparez-vous.

Sur ces mots il s'éloigna rapidement, sans savoir que les trois membres de KAT-TUN les observaient.

\- On dirait qu'il ne viendra pas, dit Nakamaru.

\- Tu lui as vraiment tout dit ? s'enquit Ueda.

\- Oui… Parce que s'il souffre seul de la séparation sans rien en savoir, ce sera encore plus douloureux pour lui. Je voulais juste… lui donner le temps de se préparer à ce qui va venir. Seulement ça.

\- Ces personnes ne sont pas humaines ! lui avait déclaré Kame un peu plus tôt. Ils ne sont nés que pour protéger leur maître. Ce sont des chevaliers qui sont nés de ces poupées que tu emmène partout avec toi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Tu es fou ? avait-il répliqué, incrédule. Comment il serait possible que…

Il s'était interrompu en se souvenant des mots prononcés par eux lors de leur première journée à la caravane, puis à l'absence de réponse de Keii-chan lorsqu'il avait demandé comment il connaissait le pouvoir de la formule "bibbidi bobbidi boo" qu'il avait écrite sur son plâtre.

Kame était alors parti, le laissant seul avec ses questions et depuis, il s'interrogeait. N'étaient-ils vraiment tous que des poupées magiques ? Si c'était le cas, il avait passé tant de temps, tant de bons moments, avec des jouets doués de vie. C'était quelque chose de plutôt difficile à avaler, mais moins que le fait qu'il soit tombé amoureux de l'un d'eux et sorte avec lui. Il soupira et alla s'asseoir sur un banc dans un parc tout proche sans se préoccuper de la compétition de danse qui avait déjà du commencer. Il était perdu et ne savait plus ni quoi faire ni comment se comporter. Pourtant, après quelques minutes à regarder dans le vague, il prit une décision : peu importait qu'ils soient des poupées, des chevaliers ou des aliens. Ils étaient ses amis, ils avaient traversé beaucoup de choses ensemble et il ne devait pas leur faire faux bond aujourd'hui. Il aviserait ensuite pour les conséquences. Fort de cette résolution, il partit en courant de toutes ses forces en direction de l'école et y arriva, hors d'haleine, au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à tous partir à sa recherche.

\- Je suis en retard, désolé ! s'exclama-t-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? On était inquiets, fit SHige.

\- Désolé, vraiment.

\- Tout va bien, intervint alors Keii-chan en posant la main sur sa joue en lui souriant tendrement. Tu vas bien et tu es là, c'est le principal.

\- C'est à nous après, préparons-vous, dit alors Tesshi en s'éloignant avec Shige et Massu.

Resté seul avec Aiba, Keii-chan s disposa à l'entrainer vers les coulisses pour qu'il se prépare, mais un geste inattendu de son petit ami le figea sur place : Masaki venait de l'enlacer par derrière et de poser la joue sur son dos.

\- Je t'aime, Keii-chan, déclara-t-il. Peu m'importe qui tu es et d'où tu viens, je t'aime.

Plus qu'étonné, il se retourna dans ses bras et le regarda d'un air interrogateur, mais Aiba le lâcha et lui sourit.

\- C'est bientôt à nous, ne ? Alors on devrait se préparer correctement.

\- Oui, faisons ça bien.

Pendant ce temps, sur scène, c'était le tour de Ryo, qui mettait en pratique les conseils de Shige : il faisait ça sérieusement, mais désormais il s'amusait en plus et ça se ressentait dans son attitude. Il espérait que Shige le regarde et qu'il soit fier de lui. Le sourire qu'il arbora en terminant sa performance ne laissa aucune place au doute : il s'était éclaté comme jamais.

\- Bon boulot, lui dit son mentor en le croisant dans les coulisses. Tu t'es bien amusé on dirait.

\- Hum.

Les quatre garçons entrèrent ensuite en scène juste après avoir été présentés et, comme prévu, ils démarrèrent la chorégraphie seuls, avant d'être rejoint par Masaki. A partir de là, ils se mirent à s'éclater comme jamais, le sourire ne quittant plus leurs visages et c'est juste à la fin, qu'Aiba s'écroula à terre, sans connaissance. Aussitôt, les secouristes de l'école se précipitèrent et l'emmenèrent au calme, suivis des chevaliers du jeune homme, morts d'angoisse à son sujet. Plusieurs interminables minutes plus tard, il reprit conscience et, malgré les questions et les interdictions de ses amis, tint à retourner sur scène pour la représentation finale. Incapables d'aller contre sa volonté bien que toujours mortellement inquiets, les quatre garçons l'encadrèrent et tous retournèrent sur scène où KAT-TUN les attendait pour refaire la chorégraphie avec eux.

\- Pourquoi tu nous aide ? demanda Keii-chan à Kame tandis que Masaki se changeait dans les coulisses.

\- Pour qu'il ait un souvenir. Et vous aussi avant de disparaitre. Parce que maintenant qu'il a pleuré de bonheur sur scène…

\- On le sait. Merci.

\- Je devrais être le seul à dire ça. Désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Vous êtes vraiment les chevaliers les plus cools qui soient jamais nés.

\- Prends soin de Masaki quand nous ne serons plus là, d'accord ? Je te le confie…

Une fois changés, les cinq garçons quittèrent la salle, mais les chevaliers s'immobilisèrent.

\- Masaki… commença Massu sans bien savoir de quelle façon continuer sa phrase.

\- Nous… avons quelque chose à te dire, reprit Shige sans beaucoup plus d'assurance.

Mais Aiba ne leur laissa pas le temps de poursuivre.

\- Je sais, dit-il. Vous êtes mes chevaliers. Et alors ? Où est le problème ? Je vous adore les gars. (il fit une pause, puis reprit) Tout ce temps, je ne savais rien, mais je suis tellement plus heureux depuis que vous êtes là…

\- Tu vas énormément nous manquer, fit Tesshi.

\- Merci Masaki. De tout ce que tu nous as apporté, dit à son tour Massu.

A peine eurent-ils fini de parler, qu'ils commencèrent à disparaitre sans que Masaki comprenne ce qui se passait, car Kame n'avait pas eu le courage de lui avouer la vérité jusqu'au bout.

\- Hé, qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?!

Mais aucun n'eut le temps de répondre et ils s'évaporèrent sans laisser de trace.

Paniqué, Aiba tourna la tête vers Keii-chan, le seul à être encore là.

\- Keii-chan ! Ca ne peut pas arriver ! Ne pars pas ! Ne me quitte pas, je t'en supplie, reste avec moi ! se mit-il à pleurer.

\- Ca ira. Je ne te quitterais jamais vraiment. Maintenant et pour toujours, je serais à tes côtés, lui répondit le chevalier d'un ton rassurant, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Il disparut alors à son tour dans un dernier sourire tendre et, désespéré, Masaki se laissa tomber à genoux en sanglotant à fendre l'âme.

De longues minutes passèrent et il finit par se calmer mais, incapable de quitter l'endroit où ses amis avaient disparu, il finit par simplement s'asseoir. C'est là que Kame, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, le rejoignit. Le voir dans cet état de désespoir lui broya le cœur, pourtant il s'approcha et s'accroupit devant lui, avant de lui tendre le fameux camescope.

\- Keii-chan l'a laissé derrière lui, lui dit-il.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? se contenta de demander Masaki d'une voix atone sans le regarder. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis qu'ils allaient disparaitre ?

\- Parce que je te connais… et je sais le choix que tu aurais fais si je te l'avais dis. Ils ne pouvaient devenir humains que si leur maître mourrait. Tu pense qu'ils auraient été heureux en se sachant responsables de ta mort ? Bie sûr que non, parce qu'au contraire du mien, leur cœur de poupée était trop pur.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as révélé leur vraie nature ?! Je vais mourir dans peu de temps de toute façon ! Ils auraient pu rester avec moi jusqu'à ma fin !

\- Et ils auraient souffert de ton départ. La douleur, pour la personne qui est laissée derrière… est incommensurable. Surtout si c'est un chevalier qui ne vit que pour protéger et servir son maître. Je connais trop bien ça… Masaki… je veux que tu sois heureux. Je suis prêt à tout pour ça et pour restaurer ton sourire.

\- C'est impossible… Je ne serais plus jamais heureux…

\- J'espère pouvoir te faire changer d'avis avec le temps…

Un an plus tard

Les cours terminés, Masaki fit rouler son fauteuil jusque chez lui et s'immobilisa devant le paisible cours de la Sumida, le fixant sans le voir. Cela faisait maintenant six mois que ses jambes avaient cessé de lui répondre, pourtant il s'accrochait à la vie. Il savait que celle-ci ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et il s'était depuis longtemps préparé à mourir, alors cette perspective ne lui faisait plus peur et il survivait chaque jour sans entrain.

Malgré les efforts de Kame, il n'avait plus jamais souri depuis la disparition de Massu, Tesshi, Shige et surtout Keii-chan. Il lui semblait que son âme s'était envolée en même temps qu'eux et il se sentait souvent creux. Il était reconnaissant à Kame de tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui à présent qu'il était invalide, mais entre son état physique et son moral perpétuellement bas, plus rien n'avait vraiment d'importance.

Un lourd soupir lui échappa et une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis mille fois que soupirer faisait fuir le bonheur.

Faisant pivoter son engin roulant, Aiba fixa Kame qui venait d'arriver.

\- Et je t'ai répondu mille fois que ça n'avait pas d'importance puisque de toute façon je n'ai aucune raison d'être heureux.

\- Ca c'est pas très cool pour moi, mais je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Sinon tu es venu pour quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Pour être franc, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

\- Quelle surprise ?

Sans répondre, l'idole désigna de l'index quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière Aiba. Celui-ci se retourna alors… et se figea car son regard venait de tomber sur…

\- Keii-chan… murmura-t-il, totalement incrédule.

Le sourire tendre qu'il connaissait si bien, qui lui avait tant manqué, lui réchauffa instantanément le cœur et un sourire fleurit enfin sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

\- Keii-chan, mais comment… souffla-t-il sans se soucier des larmes de bonheur qui coulaient sur ses joues, alors que celui qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer se rapprochait, aussi magnifique que dans son souvenir.

\- Tu devrais poser la question à Kame.

\- He ?

Le regard d'Aiba se fixa sur le chanteur, qui esquissa un sourire.

\- C'était leur seul moyen de te faire sourire. Je suis heureux de l'avoir vu avant la fin.

\- La fin ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Mais il ne reçut pas de réponse car, comme un chevalier, Kame s'évapora sans laisser de trace.

\- Kame ! s'exclama alors Masaki qui ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi ?! Il était humain non ?! Alors pourquoi il…

\- Il s'est sacrifié. Te voir si malheureux le rendait malheureux aussi alors… il a demandé à l'âme de ta mère de me rendre la vie en échange de la sienne. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour te rendre ce sourire auquel il tenait tant.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il…

\- Oui, il est redevenu un chevalier. Quelque part, quelqu'un aura bientôt sa poupée et il le protègera de tout son cœur en peluche comme il l'avait fait avec son précédent maître.

Touché par ce dernier geste, Aiba resta silencieux quelques instants, puis sentit soudain les bras de Keii-chan autour de ses épaules.

\- Je suis rentré, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, sourit Masaki.

Au même moment, quelque part dans Tokyo

\- Ne Ryo on va à la salle d'arcade ?

Etonné de la proposition qui ne correspondait pas vraiment à la personnalité de son ami Tomohisa, Nishikido l'observa avec attention, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Si tu veux, répondit-il.

Ils allaient se mettre en route, lorsqu'une voix familière s'éleva derrière eux.

\- Si tu venais plutôt avec moi ?

Familière mais qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis des mois. Au point qu'il avait fini par se dire qu'il avait imaginé leur rapprochement et cette constatation l'avait rendu infiniment triste. Au point que, seul dans sa chambre, il en avait pleuré.

\- Shige ? fit-il, stupéfait. Qu'est ce que... Tu es revenu ? Je croyais que tu avais déménagé sans me prévenir.

\- Je ne peux pas rentrer dans les détails, mais c'est un peu ce qui s'était passé oui. Je t'ai manqué ?

Ne pouvant admettre la vérité sans passer pour un faible devant ses amis, Ryo prit un ton détaché.

\- Pas du tout. Qu'est ce que tu crois ?

Le rire de Shige se fit alors entendre et un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Nishikido.

\- Je crois que tu mens. Mais peu importe. Je suis revenu pour rester avec toi. Quoi qu'il arrive.

A ces mots, le sourire de Ryo s'élargit et il laissa sa main effleurer celle de Shige.

\- Cool, lâcha-t-il en le fixant.

Et dans sa bouche, cela voulait tout dire.

Au même instant, tels des apparitions célestes, Massu et Tesshi apparurent brusquement. Stupéfaits d'être "en vie" alors que leur alter égo en peluche n'existait plus depuis des mois, ils s'observèrent attentivement.

\- Heu... il se passe quoi ? demanda le blondinet. Pourquoi on est revenus ?

\- Aucune idée, je trouve ça aussi bizarre que t...

Massu s'interrompit car en avançant son pied venait d'entrer en contact avec des objets sur le sol et de les envoyer plus loin. Le contour des objets lui semblant familier, il se pencha pour les ramasser, découvrant avec stupeur des peluches dont la représentation ne pouvait pas éviter de lui rappeler des personnes.

\- Ueda ? fit-il, incrédule.

\- Et... Nakamaru ? reconnut à son tour Tesshi en prenant la poupée dans sa main. Mais... pourquoi sont-ils... Ils étaient pourtant humains, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Mais Massu lui fit signe de se taire et, serrant la poupée dans sa main, il se mit à courir comme un fou sans même prendre la peine d'expliquer quoi que ce soit à son ami. Il courrait si fort que son cœur battait douloureusement contre ses côtes. Comme ce jour où il avait passé de longues heures à s'amuser avec Ueda en parlant de ce qu'il ressentirait s'il était humain. Et pour lui, ca ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il l'était devenu alors que son ami était redevenu un chevalier. Comme s'ils avaient échangé leurs natures en quelque sorte. Il espérait se tromper. Il l'espérait vraiment mais au fond de lui, sa raison lui disait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il arriva a la caravane suivi de Tesshi, hors d'haleine tous les deux... en même temps que Keii-chan qui poussait le fauteuil d'Aiba et Shige qui tenait Ryo par la main. Tous quatre se fixèrent. S'ils étaient là et pas les membres de KAT-TUN, il n'y avait pas cent explications possibles : les chanteurs avaient en réalité du se sacrifier tous les trois pour leur rendre la vie. Puisque les chevaliers ne sont à jamais qu'une seule entité, ils devaient disparaitre tous les trois pour que tous les quatre puissent revenir ensemble. La puissance de ce sacrifice les empêcha de parler et Keii-chan versa même une larme. C'est alors que Tesshi s'exclama :

\- Keii-chan, regarde !

Le regard de l'ex chevalier se posa sur ce que montrait son ami et, avec émotion, il ramassa à terre une troisième poupée. Kame avait retrouvé un maître à servir, qui ne l'éloignerait jamais de Masaki.

6


End file.
